Under His Spell
by Better a Freak Than A Fake
Summary: What if Isabella never really like Phineas instead when they met Phineas liked her so he got some lemonade but put a love potion in her's and she never found out. Co-authored with Batmarcus and includes his OC Adam Garcia-Shapiro.
1. What no one saw coming

**Hello readers and readresses! Here's the newest callobration from Batmarcus and I which you may or may not recognise from my profile but with the original version of his OC Adam Garcia-Shapiro which you may or may not recognize either from the New Kid series, most of Marcus' PnF stories, and Don't Blink if you like the Hunger Games. Start the story!**

* * *

There was a small knock at the Flynn-Fletcher home, Linda went to check answer and their stood a shy little girl about seven years old, she wore a pink dress and had long jet black hair pulled up in a high ponytail. "Um… hello, my name's Isabella, I just moved in across the street." She said in a voice that was barely audible not looking up from her pink sneakers.

"Hello, I'm Linda Flynn-Fletcher." She said.

"It's nice to meet you." Isabella said weakly, twiddling her feet still not looking up.

"Well it's nice to meet you, what's wrong?" Linda asked.

"I'm… just a little shy is all." Isabella said honestly.

"Oh, well there is no reason to be you seem like a very sweet girl," Linda said gently.

"Well, thanks, I guess." Isabella said kind of awkwardly.

"Why so nervous?" Linda asked.

"I'm not sure… guess it's just who I am." Isabella said quietly still looking away.

"Well maybe you just need to get to know people," Linda said smiling.

Isabella looked up slightly. "Well, I guess you're right."

"Would you like to meet my sons?" She asked.

"Um… sure… how old are they?" Isabella asked having not even known she had sons.

"About your age," Linda said.

"Alright, sure. I'd love to meet them." Isabella said but still sounded nervous.

"Come on sweety I'm sure after you get to know them you'll love them, so do you have any siblings?" Linda asked.

Isabella shook her head not knowing of Adam yet. "Just me and my mom, dad left when I was a baby."

"Sorry to hear that," Linda said.

"It's okay, I wasn't really old enough to miss him." Isabella said with a shrug.

"Still,"Linda said sadly.

"It's okay, really." Isabella said honestly.

"Alright then" Linda said not wanting to push it.

She lead her over to the kitchen where the boys were. "Phineas, Ferb, this is Isabella, she's our new neighbor."

She saw a boy with a rectangle shaped head and green hair and another with a triangle shaped head, and red hair.

"Um… hi." Isabella said awkwardly.

"Hello!" The red head said smiling while the green haired boy just nodded at her.

"So… your names are Phineas and Ferb?" Isabella asked from what Linda said.

"Yeah, I'm Phineas and that's Ferb he does not talk much," The red haired boy said.

"Well… it's nice to meet you guys." Isabella said quietly.

"Nice to meet you, you know you're pretty cute," Phineas said.

"Thank you, I seem to get that a lot." Isabella said softly looking down instead of up at him.

"Well it's true," Phineas said.

Isabella thought about it. "I don't think so."

"Why not?" Phineas asked

She shrugged, "I'm not anything special."

"I beg to differ," Phineas said.

"Well, I guess."

"So, are you new to Danville?" Phineas asked.

Isabella nodded. "Just moved in today."

"Where did you live before?" Ferb asked speaking for the first time.

"D.C." She answered.

"Wow, that must have been interesting," Phineas said having not taken his eyes off Isabella.

"Well, I guess." Isabella said still not looking up.

"Are you okay?" Ferb asked gently.

"Yeah, I'm just a little shy." Isabella admitted.

"Well then maybe you just need to loosen up come play tag with us," Ferb said.

Isabella looked up with a small smile. "Well, okay. That sounds fun."

"Alright then, Phineas is it," Ferb said and he and Isabella both ran in opposite directions.

"Hey! No fair!" Phineas said running after them. Isabella didn't even notice that he was primarily chasing her.

* * *

After a few hours they were all thirsty. "I could get some lemonade." Phineas offered noticing this.

"That would be nice," Isabella said.

"Alright, stay right here." Phineas said heading to the kitchen.

He went in and carefully mixed the lemonade. However, he put in some unusual ingredients. "This will get her to like me," He said. He was of course careful to keep it only in Isabella's glass and labled it with a pink straw with his and Ferb's had white one's. Otherwise, they looked, smelled, and tasted the same.

"Here you go," Phineas said

Isabella was really thirty so she downed it in almost one gulp. The effects were almost immediate as her eyes locked on him.

"So Phineas what do you want to do now?" She asked through her eyelids.

Phineas smiled knowing it worked. "Whatever you want Isabella."

"I just want to hang out," Isabella said.

"That's perfect then." Phineas said with a smile.

* * *

A few hours later, Isabella had just headed home promising to return tomorrow. "Alright, what did you put in her drink?" Ferb asked his step-brother knowingly.

"What do you mean?" Phineas asked.

"Don't play dumb, she down that lemonade you gave her and she was suddenly all over you. What was in it?"

"Nothing," Phineas said. Ferb folded his arms not buying it for one second. "Really,"

"Phineas, look me in the eye and tell me that you didn't put anything in her drink."

"I did not put anything into it," Phineas shrugged not looking at Ferb.

"Then look me in the eye and say that." Ferb said seriously.

"I did not put anything in her drink," Phineas said looking at Ferb.

"You're lying." Ferb said dangerously. "Tell me the truth or I'll tell mom that you spiked the new girl's drink.

"She would never believe you," Phineas said.

"We'll see about that." Ferb said starting to head off.

"Okay, so yeah a spiked the lemonade," Phineas said.

Ferb turned around and glared at him. "What. Exactly. Did you. Put. In. It?"

"Just a sort of love potion..." Phineas shrugged.

"What kind of monster even does that?" Ferb asked in complete disapproval.

"It was just a little," Phineas said.

"You can't just force someone to like you, Phineas." Ferb said with a hard glare.

"Why not? No one is getting hurt," Phineas asked.

"That's not love, Phineas. It isn't a crush and it isn't even lust. Its manipulative and cruel and inhuman."

"How?" Phineas asked.

"You're playing with the poor girl's emotions, making her feel things she doesn't. How would you feel if some girl made you have a crush on her against your will?"

"Well maybe you are right," Phineas said.

"Please tell me you have some kind of antidote you could give her?" Ferb asked hopefully.

"Not exactly," Phineas said.

* * *

Seven years later Isabella still in fake love with Phineas was getting ready for another summer day. Isabella sat up with a happy sigh before getting dressed and bounding down the stairs. As she got down the stairs the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" She called after her mom before answering the door. She found a boy with black hair and blue eyes like hers standing there dressed in black jeans a red shirt and a black leather jacket and shoes. "Oh, hello!" Isabella said smiling widely at the stranger. "Who might you be?"

"Is this the Garcia-Shapiro residence?" He asked.

Isabella nodded, "That's right."

"I'm Adam...Garcia-Shapiro."

Isabella's eyes widened. "Oh… um… what? Are you being serious right now?"

"I am being very serious right now," Adam said.

Isabella was at a loss. "So, you're um…?"

"Your brother, I think," He said awkwardly

"Oh wow. Well, it's nice to meet you then." Isabella said putting a hand out to him.

"Nice to meet you too, just wish I had more good news," Adam said.

"Something wrong?" Isabella asked as a surprise Vivian came down stairs.

"Isa who is..." Vivian started ti ask, but froze when she saw Adam.

Isabella looked back at her… their… mom. "This is Adam; he says he's my brother."

"Well he is your fraternal twin actually," Vivian said.

"That's so cool! How come I was never told about him before?" Isabella asked.

"Your father and I decided that it was better for you both ti not know until yiu were older because if the split up," Vivian said.

"Oh." Isabella said then turned to Adam worried. "What happened then? Not that it isn't cool to meet you but why are you here now?"

"Well I sort of have nowhere to go now," Adam said.

"Why not?" Isabella asked growing increasingly worried as she let him in.

"Dad was killed in a drunk driving accident about two weeks ago, guy driving a truck was drunk ran a red light slammed into dads car going 50 mph," Adam said.

Isabella looked down thinking about how she never even got to really meet him that she was old enough to possibly remember. "That's terrible."

"Needless to say it was hard, but after his will reading I was told I would be sent here, and I have something for each of you," Adam said.

He dug into his laptop case, his ONLY piece of luggage, and produced two letters handing them to the person their addressed to.

"These are for each of you, I am not supposed to ask what they say, just hand them over all I know is what else is in each one," Adam said.

They both took their letters and Isabella noticed that hers was a little bit heavier. They both opened them. Inside Isabella found a small golden locket with sapphires in the gold and a letter. Inside hers Vivian found her old wedding ring gold with two rows of diamonds on it.

Vivian opened the letter part while Isabella still looked at the locket:

_Dear Vivian, _

_First of all let me start by saying what you probably already know the young man delivering this to you is your son. Second if you are in fact getting this letter I have died how I do not know but that is the truth. I have instructed my lawyer to give this to Adam to give to you in the event of my death or disappearance. Now before going on I must say that I have never stopped thinking about you and Isabella since I last saw you both and although I may not have been the best companion I do love you both dearly. Now as you know since I have died you are Adams legal guardian as we established before going our separate ways which means that what he does from here on is entirely up to you if you do not want him with you he can always go to live with my brother Charlie in North Carolina, I know he will understand but I do not think you will say no I have been wrong before though. It is my dearest hope that he and Isabella can be real brother and sister. It may be too late but I hope that they will both forgive us in time. Again I would like to say that I still do and always have loved you and Isabella and wish we could have had some time together. Hopefully you are willing to take Adam in if not simply give Charlie a call he still has the same number._

_Yours forever, _

_Sergio Garcia Shapiro_

Vivian looked away crying. Isabella noticed this and hesitantly opened her own:

_To my dearest daughter Isabella,_

_First of all let me tell you what you probably already know if you're reading this letter my name is Sergio Garcia Shapiro and I am your father. Now as I am sure Adam and Vivian have already told you your mother and I decided to get a divorce not long after you two were born. We each took one of you and went our separate ways._

_I would first like to say how very sorry I am that I was never a part of your life and now since you are reading this letter I will never have the chance. I want you to know that I really do love you and your mother with all my heart but we had been fighting a lot and your mother and I agreed it was the best, for both of you if we simply went our separate ways._

_Inside this envelope there should be a small silver locket. It used to belong to your grandmother and her grandmother before that it is given to the oldest female of the children and grandchildren which in this case because of the divorce means that this is now yours take good care of, it has been in our family for the last sixty years. Again never forget that I always loved you and your mother. _

_Love, _

_Your father,_

_Sergio Garcia Shapiro_

Isabella did not know what to think as she starred at the letter Adam just stood back kind of awkwardly letting them sort their emotions out.

"So this is what he left us? What did he leave you?" She asked

"981 dollars, my own letter, and obviously a mother and sister I'd never met that I could possibly remember. Otherwise, I only have what's in this bag." Adam explained. "Which is my laptop, phone, iPod, chargers for each and a pair of pajama pants."

""That's it?" Vivian asked shocked.

Adam nodded. "And obviously what I'm wearing right now but I don't have any other bags or anything."

"Why not?" Isabella asked.

"We didn't have a suitcase big enough to take all of my old stuff." Adam said awkwardly.

"Okay, but do you want to stay?" Vivian asked.

Adam nodded, "If it isn't too much of a bother."

"So, can he stay?" Isabella asked excitedly.

Vivian smiled at her children. "Of course he can. He can have what was the guest bedroom and make it his own."

"Thank you!" They said hugging her.

"You're welcome, it's great to have you Adam." Vivian said then turned to Isabella and offered. "In the meantime, maybe you could introduce him to Phineas and Ferb."

"Oh yeah!" Isabella said excitedly.

Isabella lead him out. "You'll like them, their REALLY close friends of mine, but one of them…" she trailed blushing the posions still hitting as hard if not harder as it first did.

"You have a crush?" Adam guessed.

Isabella nodded never realizing where it really came from. "Phineas, I got it real hard but he never seems to notice."

"That must be rough," Adam said sympathetically.

"It is, I just keep trying so hard but it's pretty much hopeless." Isabella said looking down sadly.

"I'm sorry," Adam said.

Isabella gulped and changed the subject. "Let's just go."

"Okay, sorry," Adam said surprised by her sudden defensiveness.

"It's okay." Isabella said before leading him across the street. She took a deep breath and pushed the gate open. "Hey Phineas, whatcha doin'?" Isabella said the same way as always as she came into the yard.

"Oh hey Isabella we are just building a new water park it is really hot. Who's your friend?" Phineas asked

Isabella turned to Adam who was just staring in disbelief. "His name is Adam, he just showed up this morning and is apparently my twin brother."

"You have a twin?" Ferb said shocked.

"Apparently, it was certainly news to me till he showed up on my doorstep." Isabella said awkwardly not taking her eyes off of Phineas.

"Oh, well nice to meet you," Phineas said.

Adam snapped back into semi-reality. "It's nice to meet you, too."

"So, you two are siblings?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah, I was living over in Miami with my dad not knowing that I had a twin sister either." Adam answered.

"This must have been awkward fr you all," Phineas said.

Isabella nodded, "It was, but then it got cool."

"It did?" Phineas asked.

Isabella nodded vigorously, "Of course, I have a cool new brother and he gets to stay."

"That is pretty cool," Phineas said.

He turned to Adam. "Wanna help with our project?"

"Sure, I guess," Adam said.

"So, what can we do to help?" Isabella asked rocking on her heels.

"Well you can help me with the slides," Phineas said.

"Alright!" Isabella said going over.

"Is my sister always like that?" Adam whispered to Ferb.

"Usually, but it's not her fault." Ferb whispered.

"It's not?" Adam asked confused.

Ferb gulped, and told him about the day they met Isabella and what happened. "I've been trying to find a way to reverse the effects but nothing works."

"I do not know which makes me more angry," Adam said. "That he drugged my sister or that he did it without an antidote!" That, needless to say, gathered some unwanted attention. "Sorry," Adam said.

They turned away and Ferb whispered, "Well what, besides kill Phineas, can we do about it? This has been going on for seven years and she doesn't even know that it happened.

"Wait does he feel bad about it?" Adam asked.

"Well, yeah, after a while of trying to convince him that what he did is wrong, that's why he's pretending not to notice but really all that's doing right now is killing her emotionally thanks to that stupid potion." Ferb whispered.

"So then what do we do?" Adam asked.

Ferb sighed hopelessly. "I have no idea."

"Great," Adam muttered

"There must be something though. She can't just stay like this for the rest of her life." Ferb said.

"I know, but I'm thirsty," Adam said.

"I could get you a soda." Ferb offered.

"Thanks, I'll come in with you," Adam said.

They headed inside to the kitchen. "Do you have cream soda?" Adam asked.

"Yeah." Ferb said getting one from the fridge.

"Awesome thanks, I'll take one to Isabella," Adam said.

Ferb gave him two and got one for himself.

They walked back out to the yard, "Here Isa," Adam said tossing her the soda.

Despite being distracted with Phineas and the work, Isabella caught the soda, "Thanks, Bro." She opened it and downed the contents as fast as she did the potion. She seemed to freeze for a second then literally dropped what she was doing and stormed off without another word. No one was sure what to think of the reaction.

"Well that was dramatic, I'll go talk to her," Adam said. He left the yard to go look for her.

* * *

He found her after half an hour in her room. "Isabella, are you okay?" He asked.

She was lying face down and turned over to her side so she was facing the wall on the opposite side of Adam. She mumbled something so soft that though he knew she said something, he did know what.

"Could you say that a little louder?" He asked sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Go away." She said just a little bit louder but this time he heard it.

"Isabella, please tell me what's wrong?" Adam said not moving.

Isabella scotched away from him. "I said go away."

"I am your brother I'm not going anywhere," Adam said.

"I just want to be alone." Isabella barely whispered. "I tried making friends and look what happened."

"Isabella one bad person in a group does not mean they all are, you made plenty of friends inspite of what happened right?" Adam asked patting her back.

She seemed to shrivel at the touch. "What kind of person even does that?"

"The kind who is going to be beaten up by your new brother as soon as I cheer you up," Adam said standing and beginning to take down all pictures of Phineas.

Isabella sat up slowly and watched him take down the pictures. "You'd do that for me?"

"Isabella, you are my sister I would do anything for you short of destroying the universe...unless I had to," Adam said ripping up the pictures of Phineas.

A tiny smile made its way onto her lips as she slowly got up and gave him a hug. "Thanks, Bro."

"It's my pleasure," Adam said.

"Really though, I don't know what I'd've done if this happened before you came." Isabella said ripping a picture up herself.

"Well now we don't have to worry about that," Adam said smiling.

"And that definately helps make everything better. Though, I can't help but wonder what suddenly changed." Isabella whispered thoughtfully.

"Maybe it was the soda?" Adam offered.

"It was in a sealed can though. So, it was just a regular cream soda?"

"Pretty much yeah," Adam said.

Isabella chuckled slightly at that, "So, it was that easy this whole time?"

"I guess it was," Adam said.

Isabella set back down on the bed. "Then what now?"

"You move on, it's best for you," Adam said as the doorbell rang. Isabella looked out the window to see all her Fireside girl Troop at the door looking worried

She wasn't sure what but for some reason, she got this realy weird feeling. "I should probably get that." She said before heading out of her room and to the door.

**Awesome, I know. Review and as always feel free to flame, I'm immune. You'll want to later so I'll go back to my old catchphrase then.**


	2. Every Fake Love Leads to a Real One

**Hello readers and readresses, we have a few new surprises for you guys. This story's literally full of them. Start the story!**

Isabella slowly creaked open the front, "Hey girls." She said softly, with the effects of the potion gone she had regained a fair amount of her previous shyness.

"Hey Isabella, Phineas says you are acting odd." Katie said.

"Don't listen to anything he says, Katie… any of you." Isabella said as venom dripped from that which was barely a whisper.

"Why not?" Katie asked as Isabella let them in. Adam stayed hidden at the top of the stairs.

"You all of course know how I would obsess over him right." They all of course nodded, how could they not? If they weren't with him she was talking about him and if they were talking about something else, she'd find a way to return the subject to him. "Well, as it turns out. That was never under my own free will. On the day we first met, he snuck some kind of love potion into my drink; I had no idea of this until a few minutes ago. Only he and Ferb knew."

"What!? I can't believe he would do that to you!" Ginger gasped holding a hand to her mouth in shock.

"How did you snap out of it?" Katie asked.

"Well, as surprising as it was, a plain cream soda somehow did the trick. Though actually, that wasn't the only life altering surprise I received today." Isabella said looking up the stairs.

"What could even come close to that?" Adyson asked.

"Adam, could you come down here?" Isabella said just barely loud enough for him to hear.

Adam walked down the stairs and the girls gasped. "This is apparently my twin brother Adam; he lived all the way across the country until this morning." Isabella explained softly.

"You have a brother? A cute brother and you did not know?" Ginger asked.

Adam blushed slightly at her calling him cute. "No one had told either of us, they figured it would be best to just wait until we were older."

"Well that's good then right?" Gretchen asked.

"Well, I wish it was in better circumstances, my dad had just died in a car accident and that is why I was sent here." Adam explained looking down.

"Oh, were sorry to hear that," Katie said sadly.

"Yeah, would you mind staying with my sister for a short while? Have to go teach someone a SERIOUS lesson on how to treat a lady."

"Yeah we'll watch over her you go," Gretchen said smiling.

"Someone get the camcorder I want a video of this," Isabella muttered. Adam heard her and grabbed one before heading out.

"You know your brother is pretty cool, and cute." Holly said.

"Hey, I saw him first, back off," Ginger said playfully.

Isabella chuckled slightly. "Thanks, I guess."

"So, if you don't really like Phineas, is there anyone you do like?" Katie asked Isabella curiously.

"Well I'm not really sure, but I think...I like girls," Isabella said after a pause.

The girls seemed to scotch back ever so slightly at that, all but Katie. "Really?" Katie asked with no trace of judgment or anything like that in her voice.

"Yeah really I had that weird feeling I used to get around Phineas when you all got here, you're still my friends right?" She asked worried.

"Yes." Katie said unhesitantly but the rest of the girls hesitated unsure of which caused the feeling.

"Yes," Ginger and Gretchen said smiling after realizing no matter what Isabella was their friend.

"Yes." Holly said after a short while leaving Milly and Adyson.

"Yes," they said.

Isabella let put a sigh of relief, "Thanks, guys. Today has been extremely chaotic to say the absolute least."

"I bet it was," Katie said sympathetically.

"So, are you going to tell your mom soon?" Ginger asked.

"Well, I'll have to, but I'm not sure how." Isabella whispered awkwardly.

"You can just talk to her I'm sure she will understand," Katie said.

"What if she doesn't though?" Isabella asked worried.

"Calm down believe me parents are more understanding than others," Katie said carefully.

"Well, I hope you're right." Isabella said nervously.

"I know I am," Katie said with confidence.

"Thank you, so much, Katie. You've been so awesome with this." Isabella said blushing slightly.

"It's no trouble," She said giving her a quick hug

When they separated, Isabella was undeniably blushing giving the other girls relief showing that it's not them. To her surprise, Katie was a tiny bit red as well.

"Hey Katie can I talk to you for a minute?" Isabella said standing up.

"Okay." Katie said standing up as well.

They left to Isabella's room and shut the door. "Katie, are you like me?" Isabella asked.

"Well, bi, actually, not lesbian. I'd never told anyone but my parents." Katie admitted blushing deeply.

"So, do you...like me?" Isabella asked.

"Well… yeah… I always have." Katie confessed. "Since we first met but it was an impossible fantasy."

"It's not so impossible anymore," Isabella said.

"So… do you… like me?" Katie asked hopefully.

"Yeah, at least I think I do I mean you're always so nice and pretty," Isabella said blushing.

"So… should we…?" Katie trailed off.

"Should we what?" Isabella asked.

"…kiss?"

"Well we could try it," Isabella said stepping closer to Katie. Katie pulled her in pressing her lips against hers. Isabella responded after a moment's pause, loving the feeling. "That was incredible." Isabella said once they broke apart.

"Yeah it was," Katie said smiling and still holding Isabella close

"So, Katie… will you go out with me?" Isabella asked hopefully.

"Of course I will," Katie said before kissing Isabella again.

While they were busy with that, Adam got back home with the recording. "Um, where's Isabella?"

"She and Katie are talking upstairs," Gretchen said carefully as they were not sure how Adam would react.

"Oh, okay, I can wait then." Adam said sitting down not suspecting anything out of the ordinary.

"So Adam can we ask some questions?" Ginger asked sliding towards him on the couch.

"Sure, I guess." Adam said blushing slightly.

"Was Miami fun?" Gretchen asked.

"Yeah, it's a great place to live." Adam answered.

"Do you have any friends you miss?" Ginger asked scooting closer. At this Adams eyes went wide.

"I almost forgot!" He gasped.

"What do you mean?" Gretchen asked.

"I need to call a friend of mine later," Adam said.

"Oh, who are they?" Ginger asked.

"Just a good friend of mine James Johnson," Adam shrugged.

"What was he like?" Ginger asked scooting right up next to him.

"Smart, pretty funny, the best pranking partner I ever had he may as well be my brother," Adam said knowing he could not scoot away as he was up against the couch arm and Ginger really was a very pretty girl anyway.

"He sounds fun; I'd love to be able to meet him sometime." Ginger said.

"Well if he ever gets visit maybe you can," Adam said smiling at her.

"I hope so." Ginger said as Katie and Isabella came back downstairs. When Isabella saw Adam she got very nervous and Katie noticed.

"Hey Adam." Isabella said managing to keep her voice steady.

"Hey Isa, I got your video," Adam said.

"Thanks, bro. You're amazing." She said avoiding the topic as she took the camcorder.

"Is everything okay?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, just still a little lost." Isabella half-lied.

"Well, I'm sorry is there anything I can do for you?" Adam asked.

"Well, hopefully this'll help."

"It might," Adam said. Isabella pressed play on the camcorder.

It started with Adam walking back to Phineas and Ferb's house. "Phineas!" He said angrily as he came into the yard.

"What?" Phineas asked.

"Hold this camera for me," Adam said handing the camera to Baljeet.

"What makes you think that drugging a girl into liking you without a known antidote is an okay thing to do?"

"I was young okay I didn't know any better," Phineas said backing right into Buford in his attempt to get away from Adam.

Adam cracked his knuckles approaching him. "That's no excuse."

What followed was a series of quick punches to the gut a knee to the jaw and an elbow to the neck. "Stay away from my sister and if you ever do that to her or anyone else again I'll break you," Adam warned as Phineas passed out.

"Can I have that back?" Adam asked and Baljeet gave back the camera.

"Who are you?" Baljeet asked looking afraid as he handed Adam the camera.

"I'm Adam, Adam Garcia- Shapiro," Adam said.

He turned the camera off. "Wow, you hit hard," Isabella said

"When I have to, I told you, anything short of destroying the universe."

"Thanks Adam," She said hugging him.

"You're welcome, Isa." Adam said hugging her back.

"You are a great brother," She said.

"Thank you, I'm still getting use to the idea though."

"So am I, but we'll get it," Isabella said.

"I think we're both doing such a good job." Adam commented.

"Yeah we are," Isabella said breaking away from him.

"And we'll only get better as time goes on."

"I hope so," Adam said.

"There's no way we couldn't." Isabella said with a shrug.

"True, but mom says I have to shop for well...everything soon, we can bring two people," Adam said.

"Can I go?" Ginger asked immediately.

"Well, I guess so," Adam said blushing a little.

"Could I be the other person?" Katie asked. Then realized, "Wait, what do you mean 'everything'?"

"Well what I am wearing is all I have other than my laptop, phone, iPod, and their chargers and cases," Adam said.

"Oh, wow, still, could I come?" Katie asked again.

"That's up to Isabella," Adam said.

"Yes, you can come, Katie." Isabella said with a smile.

"Then that's settled," Adam said.

"When are we leaving?" Isabella asked.

"Five minutes," Adam said.

"Alright, would either of you have to let your parents know?" Isabella asked Katie and Ginger.

"No, we texted them already," Katie said.

"Alright then. What do we do till then?" Adam asked.

"Well, is it okay if I ask you a completely random question about yourself?" Isabella asked.

"Sure why not?" Adam asked.

"Well... what do you think of guys who date other guys or girls who date other girls?" Isabella asked consciously dancing around the subject.

"Well it's hard to explain on both it really just seems odd to me though I have never known someone like that personally, why?" Adam asked.

Isabella gulped slightly but Adam didn't notice. "No reason, I was just curious."

"O...kay," Adam said carefully. Isabella was unsure of what to do now.

"We need to go," Gretchen said as the other girls rose to their feet.

"Alright, bye guys." Isabella said looking over at them. Seconds later Vivian came out and told them it was time to go shopping so they all got in the car. Isabella checked from the back to make sure that her mom and brother weren't looking and took her girlfriend's hand. "What are we going to do?" She whispered. "You heard his response."

"He said he has never known anyone gay before, besides we need to tell your mom first," Katie said.

Isabella nodded, "I guess you're right, but when?"

"We'll get her alone and tell her I'm sure Ginger would love to distract Adam," Katie said

"Yeah, I guess that could work." Isabella agreed still in a whisper.

"Alright so don't worry," Katie said making sure no one was watching and giving her a quick kiss.

"I'll try not to." Isabella promised.

"Good, I'll let Ginger know," Katie said.

She leaned towards Ginger since there two front seat and three back so Ginger was stuck back with the gays. "Could you distract Adam for us when we get there?"

"Yes!" Ginger said nodding eagerly.

"Figured you would, thank you." Kate said leaning back.

"You girls rule," Ginger said.

"We know." Isabella said with a smile as they pulled into the Super Duper Mega Store. Where else would you go for everything?

"Okay we should probably go in groups," Vivian said.

"I'll go with, Adam!" Ginger immediately claimed.

"Okay, I guess, let me give Adam some money first," Vivian said. SHe gave it to Adam and Ginger pulled him away.

Isabella waited for them to be clear out of ear shot. "Mom, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it dear?" She asked concerned. Isabella explained what happened today from the love potion to her and Katie's relationship. "Isa, are you okay?" Vivian asked

Isabella hesitated on that then answered. "I'm working on it?"

"Good," She said hugging her

"Are you okay with Katie and I?"

"Does she make you happy?" Vivian asked.

Isabella nodded. "Very much so."

"Alright then," Vivian said smiling

"Thank you, Mom." Isabella said hugging her tightly.

"My pleasure Isa,"

"We should do some really shopping though." Isabella said letting go.

"Yes we should and who know what Ginger is doing with Adam," Vivian chuckled.

Adam was being dragged to stores by an excited and eager Ginger "Are you always this energetic?" Adam asked.

"Most times, but I am doubly excited today how often do you get to shop with a cute boy?" She asked.

"Why do you keep calling me cute?" Adam asked.

"Well you are cute," She said blushing.

"Well, thanks, you are, too."

"You think so?" She giggled blushing.

"Yes, I do." Adam said looking back at her.

"Well thank you," She said.

"You're welcome; I only say what's true."

"So, would you...never mind," She said.

"Would I what?" Adam asked though he had a pretty good idea.

"Would you maybe, want to...go out?" She asked.

Adam hesitated for a split second considering that they just met but smiled. "I'd like that."

"I know it's fast, but mom and my sister say if you want something go and get it otherwise you might miss out on something great," Ginger said blushing.

"Those are good words to live by." Adam said putting him arm around her. She smiled and leaned into his side. "So, where do we even start to look for everything in a place like this?" Adam asked looking around.

"Well do you want clothes or room decoration first?" She asked.

Adam thought for a second. "Clothes."

Ginger smiled and dragged him into a clothing store. About an hour and a half later Adam and Ginger left with several bags in a sort of mall cart.

"Well, that was insane." Adam commented. "But it was fun."

"See you need me otherwise you would still be in there," Ginger said.

"I'd be in the till next Tuesday, so thank you for all your help." Adam admitted.

"You're welcome," She said hugging him. Adam blushed and returned the hug.

"Do I make you nervous?" Ginger asked noticing the blush and smiling.

"How could one not be nervous around such a pretty girl?"

"You do know the right things to say," Ginger said leaning into him a little more.

Adam smiled and kissed her cheek. "I try at least."

"Hey you missed," Ginger said leaning up and connecting her lips to his. Adam immediately gave in kissing her back. She smiled into the kiss loving the warm feeling that he seemed to give off.

"That was great." She said when they separated.

"Yeah it was," Adam said holding her against him.

After quite a while, the two groups met back up. "Have fun?" Isabella asked. Adam and Ginger both nodded. "And the hand holding?"

They looked down and blushed. "We sort of, got together." Ginger said.

"Really? That was fast," Katie said.

"My mom and my sister say if you want something go and get it otherwise you might miss out on something great," Ginger said.

"Well that's great for both of you," Katie said.

"Thank you, I'm so lucky." Ginger said happily.

"No I am," Adam said.

"We can't both?" Ginger asked.

"I guess it is," Adam said blushing.

"So, should we head back home?" Adam asked his mom.

"Yes, if you all are ready." She said. Everyone nodded being ready. "Then let's go," She said. They managed to get everything in the car and got in themselves.

"Well that was fun," Adam said.

"Yeah, it was great." Isabella said with a smile.

"Yeah it was," Ginger said dreamily leaning into Adam.

Isabella looked back at them from the seat. "Should I just tell him?" She whispered to her mother.

"That is up to you Isa, but you should tell him soon though," Vivian said.

"I know, but I'm worried of what he'll think." Isabella whispered.

"He will be alright," Katie said.

"You sure?" Isabella asked.

"Yes I am, but you choose when you tell him Isa, but the longer you wait the more hurt he will be that you did not tell him.

"Maybe I should just tell him now, Ginger and obviously Katie already know." Isabella said thoughtfully.

"Exactly Isa," Vivian said.

"I just am so nervous," Isabella said.

"I'm almost certain he'll be okay with it, Isa." Vivian said confidently.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, and like I said, he'd want to know as soon as possible." Vivian said.

"Well maybe," Isabella said.

"It's still your choice though."

"I know," She sighed.

"But you don't know what to choose?" Vivian asked.

"Exactly!" She said.

Adam heard and looked up confused. "Exactly what?"

"Nothing, I was just talking to mom girl stuff," Isabella said.

"Oh... okay then?" Adam said hesitantly figuring he'd never get it.

"Yeah sorry we were trying to be quiet," Isabella said.

"It's okay... I guess." He said awkwardly.

"Yeah..." Isabella sighed disappointed that she could not do it.

Isabella hesitated for a second but said, "Actually, there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it Isa? You can tell me anything," Adam said.

"Well... I'm a lesbian, Adam, and Katie and I are dating." Isabella admitted nervously.

"Really?" Adam asked surprised.

Isabella and Katie both nodded. "That's actually why I asked you earlier." Isabella said.

"Well then, Katie, don't hurt my sister," Adam said.

"I wouldn't even dream of it." Katie promised.

"Good," Adam said smiling. Though honestly, Adam was unsure of what to do if she doesn't. He could never hit a girl, but she would be able to just get away with it.

"So you're okay with it?" Isabella asked.

Adam nodded, "Yeah, I can accept you for whoever you love, as long as you're happy."

Isabella smiled, "You are like the best brother ever!" She said

"I wouldn't say that," Adam said modestly. "but thank you."

"Oh take the compliment," Isabella said.

"But I'm not." Adam said simply.

"To me you are," Isabella said.

"Well, thank you, then." Adam said.

"Do you usually have trouble with that?" Isabella asked.

"With what?" Adam asked.

"Accepting compliments." Isabella answered simply.

"Um, sometimes," Adam said.

Isabella heard her mom chuckle and mutter "Just like his father,"

"Well, we could work on that." Isabella commented.

"I guess," Adam said. They pulled back into the Garcia-Shapiro driveway.

"Okay, Katie and Ginger can stay for dinner then you have to go home," Vivian said

Adam and Isabella took there respective girlfriends with a smile. "Perfect." Isabella said.

"And please don't get carried away you four..." Vivian said

"We won't." They all promised.

"Then don't forget your shopping," Vivian said. They all set to work on loading the trunk.

"Alright upstairs," Adam said. After a while of work, Adam room was completely arranged.

"That was easy enough, just one more thing," Adam said leaving the room. Ginger looked over the stuff wondering what the last thing was.

"Any clue?" Isabella asked her. Ginger shook her head.

A few minutes later they heard Adam and what sounded like Buford. "We can't carry it sideways," Buford said.

They raised an eyebrow. "What the…?"

"Yes we can one of us just has to walk backwards up the stairs," Adams voice said.

"He's right that should work," Ferb's voice had now joined the other two.

"Could you open the door?" Adam asked anyone inside the room. Isabella opened it and gasped. They had a large flat screen TV. "Move please," Adam said. They moved out of the way. The other girls gasped as well as they set the T.V against the wall across from Adams bed. "You like it?" Adam asked noticing the gasps.

"Yeah, but how did you get it?" Isabella asked.

"I made it," Ferb said.

Isabella nodded, "Oh that definitely explains in."

"Yeah I had the free time," Ferb said.

"So, does that mean it has cool settings to it then?" Katie asked since it is Ferb.

"Of course," Ferb said.

"What are they then?" Katie asked curiously.

"Blu-ray, HD, #d, Surround Sound," Ferb said.

"That's it?" Isabella asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not exactly," Ferb said.

"What else then?" Isabella asked.

"It also has a built in radio and PS3 and it gets Satellite and Cable," Ferb said.

"Then that's all?" Isabella asked in surprise, it's still didn't seem very Ferb-ish.

"No remember the flying carpet?" Ferb asked.

"Of course." Isabella nodded.

"Well this can do that just with a whole room," Ferb said.

"Really?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah, really" Ferb said smiling.

"Now there's Ferb Fletcher, I was wondering where he went." Katie said teasingly.

"Hey, I never go anywhere," Ferb said.

"Good, otherwise life would be boring." Isabella said simply. "Phineas can walk off a cliff though."

"That's basically what Buford and Baljeet said," Ferb said as Buford nodded.

"I'm a bully and even I think that's wrong," Buford said

"I know! Who even DOES that?!" Isabella asked in exasperation.

"A person who lacks common sense," Adam said.

Isabella shook her head. "That's not a lack of common sense, that's being a bunch of stuff that I can't say in a K-Rated story."

"A what?" Adam asked.

"Never mind, forget I said that." Isabella said realizing she broke the forth wall.

"Alright," Adam said awkwardly.

"So, should we try it out or wait till tomorrow?" Isabella asked.

"It sounds fun, but the girls have to leave soon," Adam said.

Isabella sighed. "Oh, right."

"We can all try it tomorrow, but I do want some private time with Adam," Ginger said. Everyone else left the room, Katie and Isabella heading to Isabella's room. The very second the others were gone Ginger tackled Adam.

After I while, both sets of love birds headed down for dinner. Vivian smiled when they got there. Happy to see her kid's smiles. "You four kept your promises, right?" Vivian double checked.

"Yes ma'am," They said together.

"Good, now dish up." Vivian said with a smile.

Dinner (meatloaf) was great and finally it was time for Katie and Ginger to go home "I'll see you tomorrow?" Isabella asked giving her girlfriend a quick hug and kiss goodbye.

"Of course," Katie said when they separated.

Isabella smiled, "I'll see you then."

"I'll see you tomorrow Adam," Ginger said.

"See you tomorrow." Adam said hugging her.

A thought accord to Ginger, "I never told you my name did?" She whispered still hugging him.

Adam realized that she was right. Blushing, he said, "No, you didn't."

"It's Ginger," She giggled in his ear.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Ginger." Adam whispered politely.

"Nice to meet you too," She said kissing his cheek.

"You missed." He said kissing her lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow," She said smiling as they separated.

"See you tomorrow." Adam said and both Katie and Ginger left to their respective house.

"What a day," Isabella said when the door closed.

"I'd say that's probably a little bit of an understatement." Adam said with a chuckle.

"I'm tired," Isabella yawned.

"Considering its past midnight on the time frame my body's use to, so am I." Adam pointed out with a yawn. "We should both probably hit the hay."

"Yeah goodnight Adam," She said hugging him.

"Good night, Isa." Adam said hugging her back before heading back upstairs.

**That's it, okay, not as much this time. Review! And flames are accepted and expected!**


	3. What They Missed

Isabella woke the next morning feeling better than she had in years life was looking really good now.

She got dressed up, pulled her hair into a high ponytail and slid down the railing like a little kid.

"Happy today Isa?" Vivian asked

"Of course." Isabella said with a spin. "I'm finally free and I have an amazing new brother and girlfriend. Life is perfect."

"And Adam is making breakfast," Vivian said

Isabella smiled even wider and skipped into the kitchen. "Hi, Adam."

"Hey Isa! Ready for pancakes?" Adam asked smiling.

Isabella nodded, "They smell delicious."

"Thank you, the recipe is my own," Adam said

"Well, I hope they taste as good or better as they smell." Isabella said kissing his cheek in an obviously sisterly way.

"I invite you to try them," Adam said

"Are they ready?" Isabella asked looking around.

"On the table," Adam said

"Thank you." Isabella said heading over to the table and taking some.

She tasted them and they were amazing.

"Wow!" Isabella gawked honestly impressed.

"Like them?" Adam asked

"Yeah, they're amazing." Isabella answered.

"Really?"

Isabella nodded nearly breathing in the rest.

"Slow down," Adam said

Isabella actually listened slowing down greatly.

"Sleep well?" Adam asked.

"Very. Did you?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah as well as possible," Adam said.

"That's good, your first night in a new house after all."

"Yeah it was odd," Adam said.

"You know, our birthday's coming up soon." Isabella reminded.

"Oh yeah! It's in like what two weeks?" Adam asked

Isabella nodded, "I think we should do something big for it though, I mean, it is our first birthday together besides our actual birth day."

"Well I'm sure we can plan something," Adam said

"It'll be perfect." Isabella said with a smile.

"Yeah it should be fun!" Adam said

"Do you want to try out your room though?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah it sounds fun!" Adam said

"After breatfast?" She offered.

"Sure why not? Sibling bonding time," Adam said

"Sounds like fun." Isabella said finishing her pancakes.

"You really like my pancakes?" Adam asked

"Yeah, they're absolutely delicious."

"Glad you like them," Adam said

"Why did you ask, do you not?" Isabella asked confused.

"I was just nervous," Adam said honestly

"Don't be, you're amazing."

"Thanks, but all chefs get nervous," Adam said honestly

Isabella nodded. "I know."

"Well I was nervous my new sister and mother would not like my cooking," Adam said

"Well, you don't have to worry about me and I'm sure Mom will love them, too." Isabella said confidently.

"I'll love what?" Vivian asked entering the kitchen.

"The pancakes Adam made." Isabella answered. "They're amazing."

"Really?" She asked sitting down and pulling some pancakes towards her.

She took a bite and knew exactly what her daughter was talking about.

"These are amazing!" She said

"Well, I'm really glad you guys like them." Adam said.

"They are delicious," Vivian said taking another bite

"That's what I said." Isabella said.

"Thanks," Adam said blushing.

"After breakfast, can Adam and I try out the alliteration Ferb made to his room?" Isabella asked.

"I don't see why not," Vivian said

"Perfect." She said turning to her brother who had finished eating.

"I'm ready when you are," He said.

"Think we should invite or girlfriends or just alone?" Isabella asked.

"Just us this time," Adam said.

"Alright, then I'm ready."

"Lets go!" Adam said excited.

They both quickly headed up to his room.

* * *

"So how does this work?" Adam asked

Isabella stared at it for a while, she was picked up on the carpet the last time. "I have no idea."7

"Well we could try the remote," Adam said

Isabella grabbed the remote and looked over for anything unusual.

"This green button?" She asked

"Assuming that's not the Self Destruct Button, it can't hurt to try it." Adam said.

Isabella pushed it and the room started to go up.

"Yeah, that's it." She said simply.

A game controller came out of the TV.

"I guess that is how we steer," Adam said

"Guess so, you want to drive or should I?"

"You can," Adam said

Isabella grabbed the controler and tried moving foward.

They moved forward.

"There we go." She said moving up a little bit.

"This will be fun," Adam said

"Yeah, you sure you don't want to try?"

"I do, when your done though," Adam said

"Well, alright." She said steering it forward.

* * *

They had fun for a few hours even doing loop de loops, "This is so fun!" Adam said

"Yeah, we should probably head back though." Isabella reminded.

"I guess," Adam said now steering.

They landed skillfully back in his rooms rightful spot.

"That was fun," Adam said

"Yes, yes it was." Isabella agreed with a huge smile.

"So, we were going to plan a party?" Adam asked

She nodded, "Right, the party."

"I was thinking pool party," Adam said

"Alright! I love swimming!" Isabella said excitedly.

"I know right?" Adam asked

"Then it's settled. In case you didn't notice, there's a pool in the backyard."

"No, I did not notice that," Adam said

"Well, it's true." She said pointing outside.

"Nice!" Adam said.

"Do you want to go for a swim then?" Isabella offered.

"Sure!" Adam said.

"Then just get changed and we'll head out back." Isabella said giving him a quick hug and heading back to her room.

"Okay!" Adam said happily.

* * *

They both got into their swimsuits and headed out back.

"Wow 12 feet," Adam said impressed.

"Yeah, it's really nice." Isabella said.

"I bet," Adam said.

"I can't believe you didn't notice." Isabella said with a chuckle.

"I was distracted," Adam said.

"Well, I guess that's understandable."

"Yeah," Adam said

"Then lets dive in though."

"After you," Adam said.

Isabella smiled and dove into the pool. Adam dove in after her. They spent about an hour having fun in the pool. Then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Isabella said heading over to the door having a pretty good idea of who it is.

* * *

She opened it to find Katie and Ginger. Katie's mouth fell open at Isabella in her bikini.

Isabella smiled and hugged her girlfriend. "Hey girls, Adam and I were just swimming out back."

"Hi, Isa," Katie said hugging her.

"Ginger, Adam's out back if you want to go see him." Isabella said running her fingers through Katie's hair.

"Sure I'll just go," Ginger said awkwardly leaving to the backyard.

Once she was gone, Isabella pulled Katie into a kiss.

Katie kissed her back moaning slightly into her mouth.

Ginger came into the yard where she found Adam just like Isabella said. This was the first time she saw his chest bare.

She like Katie with Isabella went a little light headed.

Adam turned to her and noticed this. "Come on, I can't be that good looking."

"No, actually you are," Ginger said blushing.

"Well, thank you, it's get to see you." Adam said pulling her into a kiss.

She kissed him back, but to her it felt odd. When they separated, Adam noticed this but didn't ask.

"So, how are you?" Adam asked.

Ginger tried to ignore the odd feeling. "Good."

"You sure? You seem a little off," Adam said.

"Yeah... I'm fine."

"Well if your sure," Adam said as Isabella and Katie came out.

They also noticed this. "You okay, Ginger?"

"Uh yeah can I talk to you girls for a second?" She asked

"Um, okay." Katie said and the three of them headed inside.

* * *

"Somethings wrong," Ginger said when they got into the house

"What is it?" Isabella asked worriedly.

"I kissed Adam and it...didn't feel right," She said after a pause

"Are you saying that you might not realy like him?" Isabella asked stuggling to keep her voice steady.

"Well yeah, I think it may have been more of a lust thing," Ginger said backing away from Isabella.

"You think this is just some kind of joke?" Isabella said, her anger rising.

"What no I never said that," Ginger said backing away more.

"This is my brother's emotions you're toying with just because you could wait long enough to make sure."

"Look we all make mistakes," Ginger said.

"This isn't just some mistake, Ginger." Isabella said with fire in her eyes.

"I know I'm sorry what can I do?" Ginger asked.

Isabella gave an agrivated sigh not knowing what to do.

"I'm sorry Isabella," Ginger said.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to."

"Are you saying I should break up with him?" Ginger asked

Isabella was unsure.

"Maybe," Katie said finally speaking

"Well, I guess so." Ginger said looking down.

"But this will hurt Adam, like a lot," Isabella said

"Then what should I do?" Ginger asked.

"I do not know what else can be done," Katie said.

Ginger looked down knowing she really messed up this time.

"Fine," Isabella said sadly.

"There has to be another way though." Isabella said.

"I can't think of one, unless..." Katie said

"Unless what?" Ginger asked.

"Well if another girl were interested in him and actually wanted to date him..." Katie trailed off.

"But he would have to know before he'd consider it." Isabella reminded.

"Well there's Gretchen," Ginger said.

"But if you guys are still together, or at least he thinks you are, then it won't matter." Isabella reminded.

"True," Ginger said.

"Wait Gretchen likes Adam?" Katie asked and Ginger nodded.

"Yeah she hides it really well though," Ginger said.

"Well, that's certainly impressive." Isabella said but held a glare on Ginger.

"I'm sorry," Ginger said.

"Haven't you figured out that that's not going to cut it?" Isabella asked still glaring.

"What will?" Ginger asked

Isabella sighed. "It will take a lot."

"I know that," Ginger said

"But I don't know what." Isabella said simply.

"So what do I do now?" Ginger asked

"Figure it out." Isabella said still glaring.

"I have to break up with him?" She asked

"That will hurt him though." Isabella said, but at this point, that was inevitable.

"Well what do you suggest then?" Ginger asked

"I don't know!" Isabella said louder than she meant.

"Is everything okay?" Adam asked poking his head in.

He immediately noticed the high tensions in the room. "What's going on?"

"Well just some awkward stuff," Katie said

"Seems like something else though." Adam said suspiciously.

"Well...uh..." Isabella stammered

"Girl stuff!" Ginger finished for her.

"Oh… okay." Adam said awkwardly. No guy understands girl stuff.

"Yeah we'll be out soon," Isabella said.

When Adam was gone Isabella rook out her phone and dialed Gretchen.

* * *

"Hello." Gretchen answered.

"I need to talk to you," Isabella said

"Alright, what is it?" She asked.

"I need to talk to you about something," Isabella said.

"You said that, what is it you need to talk about?"

"Adam, and Ginger," Isabella said.

Gretchen bit her lip. "What about them?"

"I'll tell you when you get here," Isabella said still glaring at Ginger.

"Alright, I'll be right over."

"Thank you Gretchen," Isabella said hanging up.

"You know how mad I am right?" Isabella asked Ginger.

Ginger nodded, "Yeah, I do."

"Good, now we wait for Gretchen.

* * *

Gretchen got there fairly quickly.

"So what's up?" She asked

"How about Ginger tell you herself?" Isabella asked not looked at Gretchen as she kept glaring at Ginger.

"Well I made a mistake, what I felt for Adam was more lust and want and not love," Ginger said looking at the ground.

"Oh no." Gretchen breathed worriedly.

"Yeah, and I think I should break up with him," She said.

"It will hurt him." Isabella said.

'so what do you want me for?" Gretchen asked

"Well, Ginger says you like him, right?" Isabella asked.

Gretchen blushed, "Well yeah I think I do I mean he's cute, and nice, and smart." She said.

"Well, then that could help." Katie said though surprised.

"It can?" Gretchen asked

"Yeah, maybe." Katie shrugged.

"I guess I could talk to him," Gretchen said

"He's in the backyard." Isabella said.

"Are we going to do it now?" Ginger asked sadly

Isabella glanced outside. "I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Not now, he's just so happy." Isabella said not wanting to ruin that.

"The longer we wait the harder it will be," Gretchen said.

"I know." Isabella sighed. "But does it have to be right now?"

"I guess not," Katie said.

"Then when?" Ginger asked.

"I don't know just not now," Isabella said.

"Well, alright." Ginger said looking down.

"Maybe Gretchen could flirt with him a little?" Katie asked.

"Well, I guess that couldn't hurt to bad." Isabella said but still sounded nervous.

"I like that idea," Gretchen said.

"Well, alright, he's still out back." Isabella told her though slightly hesitant. "Just be careful."

"Of course," Gretchen said leading the way out back.

* * *

She froze when she saw the shirtless Adam.

She blushed, "Hey Adam," She said trying to keep her voice steady

Adam turned to her in surprise. "Oh, hey..."

"Gretchen." She finished.

"Hey Gretchen nice to see you again," Adam said.

Gretchen rubbed her shoulder. "You too."

"I've just been getting used to Danville," Adam said

"Yeah, it really isn't like anywhere else."

"Yeah it's better than any where else," Adam said.

"Well, I'm glad that you like it."

"Yeah the people are amazing here," Adam said

Gretchen was unsure of what to do.

"So you like it here then?" She asked stepping closer

"Yeah, I do, it's wonderful." Adam said backing about away from her not liking that look on her face. "But, you know I have a girlfriend, right?"

"I know, why do you ask?" She said tilting her head.

"Well, it just seemed like… nevermind."

"What?" She asked letting her hair cover one half of her face.

"Like you were trying to flirt with me."

"Oh, well I was just being nice," She said stepping a little closer to Gretchen

"Well, alright, sorry for thinking otherwise." Adam said awkwardly.

"It's okay Adam" She said

"So, was there something specific you came for?" Adam asked.

"I wanted to see you all," She shrugged.

"Well, I think the girls are still inside." Adam said awkwardly.

"I want to get to know you though I have known them for years," She said now right in front of him

"Alright then, do you have any specific questions then?"

"Well what do you like to do?"

"I like bike, swim, play video games, hang out with friends, amd build things." Adam answered.

"Impressive," She said

Adam shrugged. "Well, I guess."

"So you like to swim?" She asked asking him questions to make him look at her.

"Um, yeah, Isa and I were actually swimming a short while ago with explains the swimsuits."

"You look good,"

"Um… thanks." Adam said awkwardly and slightly suspicious.

"No problem," She said.

"What do you like to do for fun?" He asked her.

"Draw, and cook, and hang out with friends," Gretchen said

"That's cool then." Adam said with a nod.

"Well I like it," She said

"Anything else?" Adam asked.

"Yeah Isabella says you two are planning a party can I help?" She asked

"Yeah, since our birthday is coming up and it's our first together besides our actual birth day. So we want to have a big one."

"I can help I'm really good with that sort of thing," She said.

"Sure, we could use it." Adam said.

"Cool lets go!" She said grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the house.

* * *

They came into where the rest of the girls were.

"So on to the party planning," Isabella said.

"So, we're still sticking with the pool party?" Adam double checked.

"Yes, we need decoration now," Isabella said as Gretchen sat near Adam

Adam scotched over slightly. "I'm not good with that stuff."

"Well still ideas?" Isabella asked as Ginger sat on Adam other side unknowing to Adam making it so he could not scoot away from Gretchen. 2 days ago

Adam thought about it. "No I don't." Gretchen scooted closer.

"What about red and purple?" Gretchen asked

"That works." Adam said standing up and going to the other side of Ginger.

"Yeah it combines our favorite colors," Isabella said

Ginger moved to the other side of Adam putting her on the edge and Gretchen scotched closer to him.

"Good so that works then?" Adam asked with Gretchen now right beside him.

"Yeah, that sounds perfect." Gretchen said. "We could definately work with that."

"Good now cake or pie?" Isabella asked.

"I think we should have pie." Adam said un-traditionally.

"Really?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Adam asked.

"It's just surprising," Isabella said

"Would you rather cake." He asked.

"No I prefer cherry and blueberry pie," Isabella said

"Perfect, I love those, too."

"Good so guests?" Isabella asked.

"Everyone." Adam said. "Excluding Phineas obviously."

"Can we invite Ferb and not his brother?" Isabella asked

"Yes we can." Adam answered.

"Are you sure?" She asked noticing Gretchen lean slightly on Adam.

"Yes but..." Adam turned to Gretchen. "What are you doing?"

"Oh sorry, I'm tired, I didn't mean to lean on you," She said yawning.

"Oh, well, I guess that's okay then." Adam said suspiciously.

"Sorry," She said laying her head on the couch arm.

"So, what about other snacks?" Isabella asked.

"Chips and dip?" Ginger said

"Alright, is anyone getting this down?" Adam asked.

"Got it!" Katie called.

They named off several more side dishes and snacks as well as decided on steaks for the actual meal. Eventually Ginger, Gretchen, and Katie had to go home though.

After the goodbye hugs and kisses, the twins were alone again besides their mom.

Adam turned to Isabella, "What's wrong with Gretchen?" He asked.

Isabella could not blame him she had seen Gretchen place a lingering kiss on his cheek.

"I'm not sure." Isabella lied though it hurt to do so.

"Maybe she had an off day," Adam said

Isabella shrugged, "Yeah, maybe."

"It's going ti be a great party though," Adam said

Isabella smiled. "Yeah, it's going to be perfect."


	4. It's Our Party, We'll Cry If We Want To

**Hello readers and readresses! We have a hectic and sad but important chapter that get's a little gory at one point for you guys so just bare with us. Start the story! **

The time finally came along and Isabella and Adam were waiting patiently for their guests to arrive.

"This will be fun!" Adam said

"I know!" Isabella said excitedly.

Slowly guests started to arrive. Most of the guests arrived, including Ginger, but Isabella kept staring at the door. She was starting to worry.

"Isabella are you sure you don't want me to wait with you?" Adam asked

"I'm sure, just enjoy the party." Isabella said not looking away for the door.

"Okay," Adam said hesitantly.

Isabella sighed and just waited... and waited... and waited.

Then she started to cry Katie was apparently not coming.

* * *

Not noticing Isabella, Ginger nervously made her way over to Adam.

"Adam can I talk to you?" She asked

Adam turned to her, oblivious to what was coming. "Sure. What is it, Ginger?"

"Can we go somewhere more quiet?" She asked

"Sure." Adam said and they headed up to his bedroom.

"Listen we need to talk," Ginger said.

That phrase and her tone made Adam gulp. "Really?"

"Yeah," She said looking at the ground.

Adam looked down as well. "Just get it over with."

"What?" Ginger asked a bit confused.

"What you have to." Adam said.

"Adam I think we should break up," Ginger said

"Is it ok if I ask why?" Adam asked not looking up.

"Well, it's just I still have feelings for someone else," She said

Adam sat down on the bed on the verge of tears. "I'm really sorry, Adam." Ginger said.

"Just go leave me alone," Adam said.

* * *

Ginger looked down and left, she was going to leave the house completely when she heard crying noises from the bathroom.

She went over to the bathroom and knocked, "Hello?" She asked.

"Go away." She heard Isabella's croaked voice say.

"Isabella, what's wrong?" Ginger asked.

"She said she'd be here." Isabella croaked hopelessly. "She said she'd be here and she isn't."

"Katie?" Ginger asked

Isabella just cried harder indirectly answering that.

"I'll call her alright?"

"No, go get Adam! I only want to talk to Adam!" Isabella said.

Ginger hesitated knowing that Adam doesn't to see her right now but she know that Isabella needs him right now so she went anyways.

"I told you to leave me alone." Adam said when she got there.

"I know but it's your sister, she really needs you right now."

"Where is she?" Adam asked.

Ginger lead him to the bathroom then left feeling that she now did not need to be there any more.

"Isa?" Adam asked. She opened the door and hugged him still crying.

Adam returned it knowing exactly what was wrong. "I'll make her pay, Isa," He swore holding her close. "Though I can't beat her up like Phineas, I will find a way."

Isabella nodded into his chest still crying. Adam held her and had the others leave thanking them for coming.

They both stayed like that for a while.

"It'll be okay," Adam said.

"Are you sure?" Isabella said still crying.

"Yeah I am," Adam said

"What makes you so sure?" Isabella asked.

"I just have confidence, you know Ginger broke up with me?" Adam said.

Just like that as if someone flipped a lightswitch, Isabella went from sad to angry. "Really?! Today of all days?!"

"Yeah really," Adam said

"May I have your permission to KILL HER?!" Isabella asked angrily.

"No, you cannot kill her," Adam chuckled

"I didn't mean literally." Isabella corrected still very angry.

"Oh what did you mean?" Adam asked.

"You know, like beat her up." Isabella said.

"Sure you can," Adam shrugged.

Isabella looked toward the door. "Now?"

"If you know where she went," Adam shrugged

"I have a pretty good idea." Isabella said letting go. "Would you want to see it?"

"Sure," Adam said glad she was not sad for now anyway.

"In person or in a recording?" Isabella asked already at the doorway.

"Either or," Adam shrugged.

"Well, you probably be best to keep your distance." Isabella advised.

"Okay," Adam said cautiously.

Isabella grabbed the camcorder. "I'll just record it and you can watch it from there."

"Okay I guess," Adam said letting her leave with the camcorder

"Adam, what did you just agree to?" Adam mumbled to himself.

Isabella innocently skipped to Gingers

* * *

She got there seeing Ginger in the yard, situated the turned on camcorder on the fence and just flat out tackled Ginger right there just making her presence known.

"Isabella?" Ginger gasped.

Isabella started clawing viciously at any bare skin. Her eyes displaying nothing but pure anger and hatred.

"Isabella get off!" Ginger screamed.

"No!" Isabella grabbed Ginger's shoulders and slammed her head against the ground. "You broke my brother's heart! On our birthday nonetheless!"

"I'm sorry!" Ginger said

Fortunately or unfortunately depending on how you look at it, Ginger's mom heard and came in managing to pry Isabella off her daughter. "Let's go of me!" Isabella shouted struggling.

"No Isabella now what is the problem?" She asked knowing it took a lot to make this girl angry

"She practically ripped my brother's heart out!" Isabella shouted struggling against her to get a Ginger. "On our borthday of all days!"

"Ginger is this true?" Her mother asked

Ginger hesitated trying to ignore the pain she was in but answered honestly. "Y-yes."

"Why would you do that?" Her mother asked.

Before Ginger could answer Isabella broke free.

Isabella bit Ginger's wrist actually drawing blood.

Ginger screamed trying to shake Isabella off.

While she was being shaken off, Isabella grabbed on to Ginger's hair and wouldn't let go but did stop biting her.

"Ah let go!" Ginger said flipping Isabella off her, but Isabella took some hair with her.

Isabella landed on her feet and without another word, just grabbed and turned off the camcorder and left back home.

"That sweety is why you never mess with a girls brother," Gingers mother said.

* * *

Isabella arrived back home with the camcorder in one hand, the clump of Ginger's hair in the other.

"You feel better?" Adam asked

Isabella nodded with a cruel smirk and handed him the camcorder. "A little bit. Happy birthday, Bro."

"Thanks sis," Adam said hugging her.

"You're welcome." Isabella said returning the hug. "What to see the video then?"

"Sure why not?" Adam asked

Adam opened it a pushed play.

His jaw dropped in surprise at the straight brutality his sister showed. Maybe it was true what they said about shy girls being the most dangerous.

"You look surprised." Isabella said simply.

"I am a little," Adam said.

"It wasn't caught on video but when I left I heard her mom say that that's why you don't mess with a girl's brother." Isabella said surprised that her mother was okay with it when she found out what happened.

"Wow, well thanks Isa," Adam said.

"It was my pleasure." She said kissing his cheek.

Adam just smiled.

"What are you going to do about Katie?" Isabella asked.

"Cause trouble with some interesting pranks since I can't hit her," Adam said

"That sounds fun actually." Isabella smirked.

"What is her least favorite color?" Adam asked.

"Brown." Isabella said.

"Interesting, I can work with that," Adam said

"Want some help with that?" Isabella smirked.

"Sure, when should we go?" Adam asked

"Why wait?"

"Let me grab a few things," Adam said

"Of course." Isabella said.

Adam ran upstairs and came down with a backpack.

"Got everything?" She asked.

"Yes I do," Adam said

"Then follow me." Isabella said heading out.

Adam shrugged and followed her out.

* * *

She headed over to Katie's house unsure of whether or not she's there.

"So which room is hers?" Adam asked

Luckily, Katie wasn't as Isabella lead him to her room.

"Okay you take these and dump them in her soap and shampoo and I'll work on 'fixing' her clothes," Adam said

Isabella smirked taking the liquids and heading to the bathroom.

Adam took his supplies and went over to her clothes beginning to place itching powder in them as well as dying most of her clothes poop brown.

In the bathroom, Isabella open her shampoo and conditioner and emtied the contents into the bottles.

"Ready?" Adam asked

She skrewed them shut and went back into the room with Adam. "Ready."

"Let's go then," Adam said

"Yeah, we can't have her getting home while we're still here." Isabella said and they headed out and back home.

"Exactly," Adam said

They came back into their own house.

"Well I feel better," Adam said

"So do I." Isabella said with a smile.

"So now what?" Adam asked.

Isabella then noticed the light that indicates that they have message.

She walked over and hit play.

"Isabella." Came Katie's voice over the machine. It sounded like she had been crying.

"Uh oh," Adam said

"I know I missed your birthday but there was an emergency. My mom had gotten in an accident on the way home and is in the hospital. I would have never missed it anyways."

"Oh! I'll go fix all I can!" Adam said.

* * *

He quickly ran back to her house. He mangaed to dump the chemicals out of her soap and the itching powder out of her clothes

Unfortunately, the die was stuck. He muttered something under his breath.

Adam sighed he now owed Katie a shopping spree.

"Maybe we should have tried to find out what happened first." Adam muttered in hindsight.

He took most of the brown clothes out with him. He left the house with them back to his own.

"Well I fixed what I could," Adam said.

Isabella didn't say anything, she was to busy feeling horrible for doing it without trying to see wha happened.

"Isa, don't feel bad this is my fault," Adam said.

"It's my fault to though." Isabella said.

"Mine more than yours," Adam said

Isabella looked at the brown clothes in his hands and sighed. "Couldn't get it out?"

"No, so I owe her a shopping spree," Adam said

"We really screwed up." Isabella said still feeling guilty.

"Yeah, but we all make mistakes," Adam said

Isabella sighed. "I guess your right, this will be awkward to explain though."

"I'll take the blame," Adam said.

"You don't need to do that, Adam." Isabella said.

"Yeah I do it was my idea," Adam said.

"Well, alright..." Isabella said hesitantly.

"Good," Adam said sighing.

"Hasn't it been such an amazing birthday?" Isabella asked sarcastically.

"No, but at least you still have a girlfriend," Adam sighed

Isabella pulled him into a sympathetic hug. "Well, I know Gretchen likes you."

"Does she?" Adam asked skeptically.

Isabella nodded. "She told me so."

"Really?" Adam asked.

Isabella nodded. "Late your second day."

"I thought she was flirting," Adam said.

"Yeah, that was exactly what she was doing." Isabella said looking down.

"What's wrong Isa?" Adam asked.

"Well, Ginger had told me what was going on on that same day and I wouldn't let her break up with you yet because you were just so happy and I didn't want to ruin that. I certainly didn't want this." Isabella confessed.

"Isabella it's okay," Adam said

Isabella sighed looking up at him. "Really?"

"Yeah I'm not mad," Adam said

"Thank you!" Isabella said hugging him.

He hugged her back.

"No problem," He said

Isabella looked over and the machine. "Perhaps we should go to the hospital and tell Katie what happened."

"Yeah we should," Adam sighed.

"Ready to do it now then?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah, we walking?"

"Or we could take your room."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that," Adam said.

"How could you forget about that?!" Isabella asked.

"You being incredible brutal sort of drove it out of my mind," Adam said

Isabella shrugged, "So, do you like that option?"

"Yeah that way if we have to stay we have somewhere to stay, we should move the couch in too so you have somewhere to sleep," Adam said

"That would be hard to more though." Isabella said.

"Not with the present Ferb gave me," Adam said.

"What's that?" Isabella asked having been a little distracted the whole party.

"Anti gravity device," Adam said

"Then I guess now's the perfect time to try it out." Isabella said.

"Yeah lets do it," Adam said pointing it at the couch which began to float

They took the couch to his room this way then headed off.

* * *

They landed on top of the hospital.

"Ready?" Isabella asked turning off his room.

"The real question is are you?" Adam asked

Isabella nodded. "Yeah, I am. We need to do this as soon as possible."

"Then lets go," Adam said.

They headed into the hospital though they were both nervous.

"Excuse me could you tell use where the Evergreen family is?" Isabella asked a nurse

The nurse checked her papers. "Room 905."

"Thank you!" They both said heading that way

They both found room 905 quickly and went in.

"Isabella!" Katie said running over and hugging her

Isabella returned the hug but was slightly hesitant.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked

"Well, I have a confession to make." Adam said.

"Okay what is it?" Katie asked still holding Isabella

Adam told her the exact situation.

"So you dyed some of my clothes brown?" She asked

Adam looked down. "Yeah, I'm really sorry I should have found out what was going on before hand but I'll make it up for you."

"How?" Katie asked.

"I still have a lot of money left from dad," Adam said

Katie wasn't sure what to say.

"I will take you on a shopping spree," Adam said.

"Well, alright, I guess I can't really blame you for trying to protect your sister anyways." Katie said.

"Still sorry," Adam said

"I can forgive you, at least you were honest and tried to fix what you could."

"So we're okay?" Adam asked

Katie seemed to hesitate for a second. "Yeah, we're okay."

"Sorry, I'll just go," Adam said leaving the room as he could tell she was mad at him.

Katie turned to her girlfriend. "Did you have anything to do with this?"

"A little, because I did not stop him," Isabella said looking down.

"Isa, it's okay, if you helped and it's okay if he did it on his own I really am not mad at either of you," She said

"Thank you, Katie." Isabella said hugging her tightly.

"It's okay, I am sorry about your birthday your brother seemed out of it," She said.

"Ginger told him." Isabella hissed angrily.

"What! Today of all days!?"

"I know!" Isabella said angrily. "So I beat her up."

"You did?" She asked.

Isabella pulled out the same camcorder. "Want to see?"

"Well sure," Katie said.

She took the camcorder and pressed play.

"Wow!' Katie said as she watched.

"Never mess with a girls brother or a boys sister. Ever." Isabella said simply.

"Yeah I'll say," Katie said.

"Do you think I went to far?" Isabella asked hesitantly.

"No," Katie said

"Good, She deserved everything." Isabella smirked.

"Yeah she did," Katie said

"So, we're still together?" Isabella double-checked.

"Of course we are," Katie said

Isabella smiled and kissed her. Katie kissed her back smiling

Isabella closed her eyes holding her close. "I love you, Katie." She breathed between kisses.

"I love you too," Katie said between kisses.

"and even though it possibly wasn't, happy birthday, Isabella."

"Thanks, but I feel bad," for Adam," Isabella said

"So do I." Katie said despite being a little mad.

"So what do we do?"

"I don't know." Katie said.

"We could talk to him," Isabella said

"Yeah, we probably should." Katie admitted.

"Well his room is on the roof," Isabella shrugged.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"Yeah come on," Isabella said

They both headed up to the roof and to Adam's room.

* * *

They walked in to find Adam simply sitting and watching T.V

"Adam." Katie said carefully.

"What?" Adam asked not looking at them

"Can we talk to you for a minute?" Katie asked.

Adam paused his show and looked at them.

"What is it?" He asked

"Adam, we're not mad at you." Katie said.

"Yes you are," He said

"No, really, it's fine." Katie said. "I understand."

"Really?" Adam asked

They both nodded. "Really." Katie said.

"You seemed mad," Adam said

"Well, like I said, I understand why you did it." Katie said honesty.

"Well still sorry," Adam said

"I accept your apology." Katie said genuinely.

"Thanks Katie," He sighed

"Isabella told me what happened with Ginger." Katie said sympathetically.

"Oh she did?" Adam, said bitterly

Isabella stepped back afraid that he's mad at her.

He just sighed

"Are you mad?" Isabella asked.

"Not at you," Adam said

Isabella sighed. "Well, that's a relief, I can't believe she did that though."

"I know, but there is nothing I can do about it," Adam sighed

Isabella hugged him not knowing what else to do.

"Maybe I'll go for a fly it's not dark yet," Adam said

"Alone?" Isabella asked unsure of which.

"Yeah," Adam said

Isabella let go of him. "Alright, come on, Katie." She said and they headed out.

* * *

Adam pulled his room up and flew away.

Isabella sighed hoping he'll get better.

"Where do you think he's headed?" Katie asked

"I don't know." Isabella said honestly.

"He seems lost," Katie said

Isabella looked up in the sky.

"Worried?" Katie asked

Isabella nodded. "Of course."

"He'll be okay," Katie said

"Hopefully soon." Isabella sighed.

"I hope so too," She said

"I told him about Gretchen. I thought it would help." Isabella confessed.

"It might," Katie shrugged

"Think Gretchen will be mad?" Isabella asked.

"Maybe, but not likely," Katie said

"I really hope she won't."

"She won't she's your best friend," Katie said

"I guess you're right."

"Exactly so calm down," Katie said

"That doesn't help me not worry about Adam though." Isabella pointed out.

"Isa he's tough he'll be okay," Katie said

"I guess your right, but it's my job to worry about him."

"I know," Katie said

"Any advice for what to do by chance?" Isabella asked.

"You let things play out," Katie said.

"I guess, I just wish there was something I could do."

"I don't thing there is," Katie sighed.

"Then I really do just have to let it play out." Isabella said sadly.

"Unless you have some way of convincing him to go see Gretchen yes you do," Katie said

"That would be a bad idea." Isabella commented. "At least right now."

"It was just a thought," Katie said

"I know, and maybe later it will be a good idea."

"Yeah, so what now?" Katie asked

"We go back to your mom?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah we should," Katie said and they headed back to the room.

**See? I warned you guys. Reveiw and flames are accepted and expected!**


	5. The Children of Change

**Hello readers and readresses! We have a very sweet chapter with a few surprises so I think you will really like it so start the story!**

Days later, Isabella and Katie where helping Katie's mother out of the hospital. "Thank you for your help, Izzy." Katie smiled.

"It's no trouble," Isabella said.

"Still, it really means a lot." Katie said gratefully. "Right mom?"

"Yes, thank you so much dear," She said.

"You're very welcome, Mrs. Evergreen. How are you feeling?"

"Almost all better still sore," She said.

"It's good that you're doing so much better, Mom." Katie said kissing her cheek.

"Thank you dear, Isabella where is this brother Katie has told me about?"

"He's back at home, but thanks for reminding me, I need to call him." Isabella said pulling out her cell phone and hitting Adam's speed dial.

"Hello?" Adam asked from the other end.

"Hey Adam, we're out." Isabella said through the receiver.

"Want me to come get you?" He asked.

Isabella nodded. "That would be super."

"On my way!" Adam said.

"Gonna take your room?"

"Of course," Adam said.

"See you in bit then." Isabella smiled hanging up.

"His room?" Mrs. Evergreen asked confused.

"You'll see," Isabella said.

Soon enough, his room came down by them. "Someone call for a ride?" Adam asked.

"That is his room?" She asked.

All three of them nodded. "Yes it is. Ferb sopped it up for me." Adam answered.

"Impressive," She said.

"You expect anything less from Ferb?" Isabella asked as they all helped her in.

"No, but wow," She said.

"Yeah, we really like it." Adam said going back over to the controls.

"I can imagine why," She said.

"And it's easy to drive; it's exactly like a video game." Adam said picking up the controls. "It's also completely stable so you have nothing to worry about.

"That is very impressive," She said.

"You keep saying that." He said taking off.

"Because it's true," She said.

"Yes it is, but I can't take any credit for it." He reminded.

"I will give Ferb his credit when I next see him," She said.

"Good, he definitely deserves it, just stay away from Phineas if you weren't told already."

"I was not, isn't he your friend?" She asked.

"He WAS." Isabella hissed angrily. "Until I found out that when we first met, he drugged me in to liking him."

"He didn't." She gasped.

Isabella nodded with tears in her eyes. "He did."

"Well then I'm glad he's not your friend anymore," She said.

"Everyone abandoned him as a friend when the word got out." Katie added.

"Well I can imagine why," Mrs. Evergreen said.

"There's something else I need to talk to you about though." Katie added hesitantly.

"Okay what is it dear?"

"Well, the thing is… Isabella and I are dating."

"What do you mean?" She asked

"I'm bisexual, Mom, and I love Isabella, and she loves me, so we got together." Katie said afraid her mother won't accept her.

"You're serious?" She asked.

Katie gulped moving closer to her girlfriend. "Y-Yes."

"I...I am not really sure how I feel about that," She said.

Katie started to tear up so Isabella but her arm around her protectively. "Mom."

"What?" She asked.

"You still love me right? I'm still your daughter."

"Of course you are I'm just not sure how to take this is all," She said.

"Can I still see Isabella?"

"I won't stop you and make you unhappy I just need some time to process this alright?" She said gently.

Katie nodded her eyes still full of tears. "Alright."

"I'm sorry dear," She said.

Katie looked down and leaned against Isabella not saying anything. "Why does it matter?" Adam asked finally speaking.

"Yeah, why does it matter if she likes girls as well as guys? I only like girls and not guys at all and my mom's okay with it as long as I'm happy and so is Adam." Isabella said defending her girlfriend.

"She's your daughter no matter what happens that will always be true," Adam said.

"I know." Mrs. Evergreen sighed. "I'm just not sure what to think of this. Could you imagine what your grandfather will say when he finds out?"

"Does it matter you are her parent your supposed to stand by her when she needs it," Adam said.

"Just… give me some time… okay?"

"Okay," Katie sighed.

They landed and Katie ran off. Isabella ran off after her but Adam stopped Mr. Evergreen. "You need to step back and really consider what is important before it's too late," He said.

"I know." Mrs. Evergreen sighed.

Isabella managed to catch up to Katie. "Katie calm down," She said hugging her.

"How can I? My own mother doesn't accept me." Katie cried into her shoulder.

"She will she just need time," Isabella said.

"I hope you're right." Katie said sadly.

"I know it," Isabella said.

"What should I do?" Katie asked.

"Just stay confident and stay with me," Isabella said kissing her forehead

"Alright, but you missed." Katie said.

Isabella smiled and pressed her lips to Katie's.

They heard someone clear their throat behind them. They broke apart to find Stacy starring at them "You beat up my little sister." Stacy said angrily.

"She broke my brother's heart on our birthday!" Isabella said defensively.

"Still! You completely overreacted!"

"No I did not if anything I under reacted!"

"Really? Because when I came home to find her in that kind of condition, that's not exactly what comes to mind."

"Nothing was broken she just lost some hair, and got a bite mark that will heal," Isabella said.

"You think this is funny, Isabella?"

"No, but you only care because she' your sister you know as well as I do that she is not in the right here either!" Isabella said.

"Are you calling my sister crazy?!" Stacy asked in shock.

"No, I'm saying that I think what she did to my brother was wrong, just like you think what I dis to her was wrong. If you had a brother and girl broke his heart on his birthday you would have done the same thing," Isabella said. Stacy sighed knowing she was right. "See I knew it," Isabella said.

"Yeah, fine, you're forgiven."

"I'll apologize," Isabella offered even though she would rather not.

Stacy noticed that though. "I'd rather she have no apology than a non-sincere one."

Isabella sighed "Alright I really will apologize, but not today okay?"

Stacy hesitated but nodded. "Okay, fair enough."

"Alright good," Isabella said. Luckily, Stacy left.

"Well, that was awkward," Katie said.

"Very." Isabella sighed.

"So, now what?" Katie asked.

"I'm not sure." Isabella admitted.

"We could get back to what she interrupted?" Katie asked. Isabella smiled and kissed her.

Meanwhile Adam was wondering around he had realized with Isabella having Katie it mean that she would be with her a lot which meant Adam was alone.

"I am so bored," Adam sighed.

"Hey Adam." Gretchen said coming up to him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm alone and bored," Adam shrugged.

"Well, you're not alone now." Gretchen said coming up next to him.

"I guess not," Adam said smiling.

"I heard about what Ginger did, that was just plan cruel." Gretchen said.

"Yeah, but what can you do?" Adam asked shrugging.

"It's weird, it seems like I don't really know anyone anymore." Gretchen sighed. Her world was pretty much falling down around her.

"Hey it's alright sometimes people change," Adam said putting a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"I know but usually not so drastically, and then there's like with Phineas where he never really was who we thought."

"I know it must be rough for you," Adam said.

Gretchen nodded sadly. "Very."

"Well, you've got me for a friend..." Adam said smiling a little.

"Yeah," Gretchen smiled leaning into him, "and Isabella's still my friend even though she has changed but that's not her fault one bit."

"No it's not her fault, and maybe you need a break get a boyfriend or spend time doing a hobby," Adam shrugged.

"Well… there is one boy that I have feelings for."

"You should talk to him, you never know right?" Adam said honestly having forgotten.

"Well, that should be easy… because it's you."

"I...it is?" Adam asked blushing and staring at the girl who blushed as her short auburn hair covered one of her eyes and she nodded. Adam hesitated thinking about what happened last time, was he ready for another relationship? "I know it's only been a few days with Ginger and all, but I thought you should know," Gretchen said.

"It's okay; I feel the same way actually."

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I really do."

"So what now?" She asked new to this. Adam hesitated for a second but leaned in to kiss her. She was surprised, but kissed back. Unlike the kisses with Ginger that had been filled by lust mostly this kiss was soft and gentle instead of frantic and heated.

They separated briefly, both smiling. "That was truly amazing," Gretchen said

"Yes, it was" Adam said having actually liked that better than with Ginger.

"So does this mean we're together?" She asked still standing in front of him.

"I hope it does." Adam smiled.

"Then that's a yes?" She asked.

Adam nodded, "Yes, it's a yes."

She smiled and hugged him. He hugged her back happily. "I promise I'll be great," She said

"I have faith in that." Adam said. She just blushed smiling as she held onto him.

Isabella and Katie separated. "We should go find Adam." Isabella said.

"Right, which way did he go?" Katie asked.

"He was still in his room when I ran after you." Isabella said knowing no more.

"Well, you can see his room from here so he must be wondering around somewhere," Katie said.

"That complicates things." Isabella sighed.

"You still think he's down?" Katie asked.

"I hope not but probably."

"Well, then I guess we should find him and cheer him up," Katie said. Isabella nodded and they headed off.

They looked for a good twenty minutes before. "I think that's him at the end of the street," Katie said.

Isabella looked but smiled when she saw Gretchen. "He'll be just fine."

"Is that Gretchen?" Katie asked.

"I'm pretty sure."

"Is she hugging him or are they," Katie said trying to tell from the distance.

"Looks like it." Isabella smiled. "That's why I said what I did."

"Aw they look so, right together," Katie said.

"Let's hope they are, I'd hate to have to hurt Gretchen too but I would if she hurts him."

"I really don't think you have to worry," Katie said.

"It's hard to tell what needs to be worried about anymore." Isabella said honestly.

"Well there's Phineas, your family and me," Katie shrugged. Isabella's fists clenched angrily at the mere mention of Phineas' name. "Sorry, but you know we have to worry about him,"

"Why can't we just completely cut him out for good?" Isabella hissed.

"Because Ferb is still our friend," Katie said.

"Yeah, but… his line is honestly wearing thin. I found out from Adam that he had known what happened the whole time but never told anybody." Isabella whispered. "It's like you can't trust anyone anymore."

"Well really who was he going to tell? I mean before Adam none of us would have believed it, Adam just had the fresh never met Phineas mindset" Katie said.

"Most of you hadn't at that point in time." Isabella reminded.

"Yes, but when we first met we had no real reason to be concerned about it either I mean we were seven and eight," Katie shrugged.

"I guess that's true but he should have at least tried." Isabella sighed.

"Maybe he did with adults and no one believed him," Katie pointed out.

"Well, I guess that might true, I'm still having trouble believing it despite as much proof as you could get."

"To you it will never matter," Katie said.

Isabella growled before kicking a random rock. "I hate him. For what he did and what I did because of him."

"You did not do anything because of him other than help with projects," Katie said.

"Yeah right, last time I checked, thanks to that stupid potion, every second of every day for SEVEN YEARS was Phineas, Phineas, Phineas completely shutting down, you guys, my family, anything that had any meaning to me what-so-ever.

"But you spent time with us too," Katie said.

"Name one time not with, doing something for, our constantly talking about Phineas?"

Katie paused and thought for a moment. "The mountain moving patch?" She asked.

Isabella thought about it and realized she was right, "Fine, one example out of seven years which was definitely far from perfectly clean since I still brought him up, just not constantly and he still would never leave my thoughts. That's still absolutely terrible."

"Yes it is Isa what he did to you was horrible, but thinking about it will only make it worse," Katie said.

"I guess you're right, I have to just let it go." Isabella sighed.

"I never said that you had to like him though," Katie pointed out.

"Good, it wasn't going to happen. I can't even stand to look at him anymore."

"I can't blame you," She said.

"Yeah, but we're fine without him we don't need him for anything, except maybe target practice."

"With slingshots?" Isabella asked.

"Um… yeah… slingshots… that's what I meant."

"What did you really mean?" Isabella asked.

"Well, I was thinking something more lethal, we both know he deserves it, then again a slings shot in the right spot is completely lethal."

"Katie, no killing, I don't want you in jail," Isabella said.

Katie sighed, "Right."

"Sorry, jail is not worth him," Isabella said.

"Yeah, best to just ignore him then." Katie said.

"Yeah we can agree on that," Isabella said.

"We should go somewhere else though." Katie reminded.

"Right come on," Isabella said pulling Katie into an alley.

"Where are we going?"

Isabella smiled and they went to her house to relax. "That's better." Katie smiled sitting down on the couch.

"We needed a break," Isabella said. Katie nodded and patted the seat next to her. Isabella sat down and laid her head in Katie's lap

"Everything will be okay." Katie told her running her fingers through Isabella's hair.

"If you're here," Isabella said.

"Good, because I'm never going to leave you." Katie promised.

"Nor I you," Isabella sighed.

"Then we have nothing to worry about, we'll make it through anything life throws our way together." Katie promised.

"Not if Adams ever against us then we're doomed," Isabella said.

Katie chuckled. "Why on earth would he be against us?"

"I don't know, but it's a scary thought huh?"

"Terrifying." Katie gulped.

"Well, good thing you'll never need to worry about that," Said a voice from the door.

"Hey Adam." Isabella said smiling over at the door.

"Hey Isa, Katie" Adam said walking in with a blushing but happy Gretchen beside him.

"You guys look happy." Katie said smiling.

"We are happy," Gretchen sighed dreamily.

"Good." Isabella said. "I hated it when you were sad, Adam."

"I'm sorry I try not to get that way," Adam said.

"It's okay; it's perfectly understandable that you did."

"Well, still, I'm better now," Adam said.

"I'm glad." Isabella said sitting up from her girlfriend's lap. "So, are you two…?"

""Yeah we are," Gretchen said.

"That's great! But Gretchen, if you hurt Adam, what happened to Ginger will seem like child's play." Isabella threatened seriously.

"You don't have to worry," Gretchen said seriously.

"I have many reasons to worry," Isabella sighed, "but you better not be one of them."

"I promise I won't be, but what's wrong?" Gretchen asked.

"Well, you know, my whole world's just crashing down before my eyes and it's hard to really tell who can be truly trusted. No biggie."

"Isa, no offense but right now all feel like that," Adam pointed out.

Isabella nodded, "I know that."

"We have to stick together," Katie said.

"Definitely, at the very least the four of us." Isabella agreed.

"The four of us," Adam agreed.

Isabella put her hand out palm down. "Whatever happens, we'll stick together."

"Together," Adam said placing his hand over hers.

"Together." Gretchen and Katie said together putting their hands on top as well.

"We need a name and an amazing tree house," Gretchen said.

Isabella chuckled. "Any ideas?"

"No, but Ferb and I can build the tree house," Adam said.

"Could I help?" Isabella asked.

"I don't see why not," Adam said.

"We'll help, too." Gretchen said.

"Okay," Adam said happily.

"Then let's go get Ferb." Isabella said simply.

"Okay, but let's think of a name too," Gretchen said.

"How about just 'Children of Change'?" Katie suggested.

"Like that," Isabella said.

Gretchen and Adam agreed. "I'll get Ferb." Adam said knowing he might get Phineas instead.

"Okay we'll meet you out back," Isabella said.

Adam nodded and went over to the Flynn-Fletcher home. He knocked. As of the universe hates Children of Change, Phineas answered the door. "Oh, hey Adam," he said.

Adam clenched his fists and gritted his teeth not wanting to tussle with the ignorant jerk at this second. "Is Ferb home?" He asked in a hiss.

"Yeah come in I'll get him," Phineas said.

"It's okay, I will." Adam hissed pushing him.

Phineas closed the door and went up the stairs.

"Ferb, Adams here," He said,

Ferb came downstairs. "Ferb, could you come over to my house, we need your help on something."

"Sure, but uh... can Phineas come?" He asked.

"Of course not." Adam hissed bluntly.

"Please? I'll watch him. No one seems to want to be around him," Ferb said.

"That's sweet of you but no; besides, Isabella, Gretchen, and Katie are helping to and they'd kill me if I allowed such a thing."

"Well I have to do something for Phineas," Ferb sighed.

"Why? He doesn't deserve anything good." Adam said as if he wasn't right there.

"I apologized!" Phineas said glumly.

"No you didn't!" Adam reminded. "Even if you did, it still wouldn't make anything okay."

"Why not?"

"Because, what you did is unforgivable, especially by a simple apology."

"I really meant no harm,"

"Then what were you thinking?!"

"That no one would ever like me at all otherwise," Phineas said.

"If you didn't act like this someone almost certainly would have." Adam said honestly. "Not Isabella since she's a lesbian but probably someone else."

"You don't know that!" Phineas said.

"You don't know it isn't, and you never will now because you choose to be a manipulative jerk."

"I can change just give me a chance," Phineas said.

"How about this then, you somehow manage to get Isabella to forgive you and give you another chance withOUT the use of drugs, potions, or any other from to manipulation, then I'll give you a chance but if I find out that you EVER hurt her again in any way, I WILL kill you."

"Fine deal!" Phineas said.

Adam snorted. "Alright, but you realize she hates your guts with every fiber of her being, right? Also, she must not know of this deal."

"I'll find a way," Phineas said.

"That would by far be the most impressive thing you've ever done and you still can't come. Are you coming or not Ferb?"

"Yeah, let me get my tools," He said. He left and grabbed his nearest toolbox from the kitchen. "Okay let's go!" Ferb said.

They headed back across the street leaving Phineas alone. "Hey girls, I got Ferb," Adam said.

"Good, then let's get started." Isabella said excitedly.

They drew up plans, "So, it's agreed then?" Gretchen asked once planning was done.

"Yeah," Adam said.

"Alright, I'll order the supplies then." Gretchen said pulling out her phone.

"You have them on speed dial?" Isabella asked.

Gretchen nodded then thought for a second, "Is that sad?"

"Only if they are number 1," Isabella said.

"They aren't." Gretchen said hitting speed dial number 4.

"Who is 1?" Katie asked.

"Well, it was Isabella but now it's Adam." Gretchen said as it rang wondering why they're so curious about her speed dial list. She ordered the supplies and was told they would be there in twenty minutes. "Probably should have done that earlier." Gretchen admitted.

"It's okay we needed to plan first," Adam said.

"But now it's delaying the tree house though." Gretchen said.

"It's fine," Isabella said

"What do we do till it gets here?" Adam asked.

"Truth or Dare!" Katie said.

Adam chuckled, "Well, alright, you can start."

"Okay, Truth or Dare, Adam?"

"Um… truth." Adam said.

"Okay, before you got here, had you had a girlfriend?" Katie asked.

"One a long time ago, but it ended really badly." Adam said. "Ferb, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Ferb shrugged.

"Drink the juice from Isabella's cactus in her room," Adam said.

Ferb looked disgusted but went up there anyways.

He came back shuddering. Ferb took a seat recovering. "Isabella, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is there any way you could ever forgive Phineas for what he did?"

Isabella clenched her fists but then started laughing figure it was a joke. "Of course not. Never."

"Okay Gretchen Truth or Dare?"

"Hmm… truth."

"Did you used to have a crush on Ferb?"

Gretchen blushed deeply at that. "Well… yes."

"Really?" Ferb asked shocked.

Gretchen just blushed deeper. "Now it's only Adam," She said.

'Darn it!' Ferb thought. He missed his chance.

"Regretting that Ferb?" Isabella asked smirking.

"You're turns over and you didn't pick me." Ferb said simply.

"Okay, Isabella truth or dare?" Gretchen asked leaning against Adam.

"Hmm… dare."

"Okay, I dare you to jump in the pool,"

Isabella shrugged and dove in. She got out her clothes now looking like they were glued to her. "Alright, Katie, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Katie said. Isabella had thought for a second, Katie had gotten off scot-free so far. She needed a good one.

A while later, the supplies arrived and Katie went to sign for it.

"I still can't believe you made her get you fresh honey from that Bee hive," Adam said to Isabella.

Isabella shrugged.

"I'm surprised she did it," Gretchen said

"So am I." Isabella said honestly..

"You owe her now," Gretchen said.

Isabella nodded honestly. "Yes I do."

"You owe her the best kiss ever when this is over," Adam said.

"I can live with that." Isabella smiled.

"I figured," Adam said. Katie came back and the supplies were brought in.

"Let's get to work," Ferb said.

They set to work on the most awesome tree house ever. "Will the THF button be on this one?" Isabella asked.

"We could, but what would it fight with?" Ferb asked.

"Nothing, but in Danville a giant tree house robot could come in handy," Isabella said.

"For what?" Adam asked confused.

"Robot invasions," Isabella said.

Adam was suddenly scared. "Has that happened before?"

"Maybe, why?" Isabella asked.

"Maybe? How could you not know for sure?" Adam asked confused.

"That day is sort of blurry," Isabella said.

That just scared Adam even more. "Are you okay?" Gretchen asked him.

"Are you kidding? That's terrifying!"

"It's just robots," Gretchen said. Adam sighed wondering even more what kind of town he walked into. "Do you not like robots?"

"They're cool in movies and when they're well controlled or programed but what you guys are making it sound like, no."

"Oh please, you would be fine," Isabella said.

"Well… what's THF anyways?" Adam asked.

"Tree house fight!" The other four said happily.

"So, it turned the tree house into a giant fighting robot?" Adam asked.

"Yeah," Ferb shrugged.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to include it." Adam said.

"Exactly," Isabella said. Everyone agreed so they were back to work.

An hour later it was done. "We did great!" Adam smiled looking around.

"Yeah the Children of Change tree house," Isabella said.

"Children of Change?" Ferb asked confused.

"It's sort of like a club," Adam said.

"Or an alliance, more an alliance." Isabella added.

"Can I be a part of it?" Ferb asked. They seemed to hesitate for a second, Adam specifically thinking about how much he wanted Phineas to help.

"Huddle," Isabella said. The four of them got in a huddle. "Do you think we should?"

"I think so," Gretchen said.

"I'm not so sure…" Adam said hesitantly.

"Why not?" Adam explained what happened back at the house excluding the deal.

"That is troubling," Isabella said.

"What do you think?" Adam asked his sister.

"I think Ferb should be let in I mean his life has changed a lot, but then part of me is worried he'll try and bring Phineas," She said.

"Then we just obviously won't let him." Gretchen reminded. "Bring Phineas I mean."

"Yeah, but we could let him in," Adam said.

Everyone turned to Katie who had not spoken yet. "I say we give him a chance," She said.

They turned Ferb. "Alright, you're in." Isabella said.

"Thank you!" Ferb said.

"Don't let us regret it though." Adam said.

"I promise not too," Ferb said.

"Basically, since everything has been going completely crazy, it's a promise that no matter what happens, we'll make it through this together." Isabella explained. Ferb smiled and nodded. "Good, Children of Change." Isabella said putting her hand out the same way.

"Children of Change," The others said placing their hands in.

**See? Fun and kind of sweet chapter! At least I think so. If you don't tell me! I still accept flames! Just REVIEW!**


	6. Unwanted Guests

Chapter 6

"Isabella!" They heard the last voice they wanting to hear call from outside.

Isabella groaned and stuck her head out a nearby window shouting. "Go away you little creep!"

"I just want to talk," He said

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say!" Isabella hussed.

"Give me a chance," He tried.

"I'll never give you a chance, Phineas! No one ever will!"

"It was an honest mistake I would have fixed it if I had know the antidote was so simple," He said

"You shoud have never done it in the first place! You ruined my life for the past seven years!" Isabella shouted.

"I was not trying to do that!" He said

"Then what WERE you trying to do?!" Isabella asked.

"I just wanted someone to like me, and I did not think anyone would," Phineas said.

"That is absolutely no reason to drug someone into liking you! There's other ways you know! Like being nice but I don't think you two ever met." Isabella shouted angrily.

"I am nice most of the time," He said.

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Then why did you drug me!"

"I just tol you," He said

Isabella left the window to find any of the others and found Katie. "Did we happen to include a way to send Phineas away from my yard?"

"Yeah it's the fourth button by the table," She said

Isabella went over and pressed it.

Phineas was suddenly floating away from them in a bubble.

"We could have done that a better way." Isabella said but was glad he was gone.

"Oh it just goes to his house," Katie said

"Yeah, exactly my point." Isabella said.

"What do you mean?"

"We could have done something closer to what he deserves. Not killing him though." Isabella said.

"What do you want to do to him?"

Isabella shrugged honestly.

"Well then we can't do anything for now," Katie said.

"We need to figure that out." Isabella sighed.

"Yes, but right now?" Katie asked

"For now we can just try and ignore him." Isabella sighed not knowing anything else.

"Yeah s come on relax." Katie said rubbing her shoulders

"Maybe if you gave me a kiss." Isabella said with a smile.

Katie leaned and kissed her slowly and gently.

"That's better." Isabella said once they seperated.

"Glad I could make you happy," Katie said

"So, now what?" Isabella asked.

"Go find Adam and Gretchen in this place," She said

"Alright." Isabella said and they headed off.

"Elevator or trampolines up?" Katie asked

"Trampolines, of course." Isabella said unhesitantely.

"Yes!" Katie said.

They headed over to them.

* * *

They bounced up a few floors before finding Gretchen and Adam reading in the library.

"Hey guys." Isabella said going over.

"There you two are," Adam said from the couch he was laying on.

"I had a run in with Phineas, had to use that button." Isabella said.

"Which button?" Adam asked.

"The fourth button by the table." Isabella answered.

"Aw I was hoping you used the first one all the buttons by the table get unwelcome visitors off the lawn," Adam said

"I'll keep that in mind since I get the feeling he's not done yet." Isabella sighed.

"Really?"Adam asked

"Really." Isabella said with a frown.

"Well that is a problem," He said.

"Don't have to tell me that." She said in a hiss but obviously not at Adam.

"We'll have to think of something," Gretchen said.

They nodded in agreement.

"What is the question," Isabella said

"How to keep Phineas away forever." Gretchen answered.

"I'm at a loss," Adam said

"Maybe, we could put some kind of anti-Phineas forcefield around the property. It would be invisable and have no affect on anyone else but wouldn't let Phineas get in. It wouldn't help anywhere else but at least for here it would." Katie suggested.

"That sounds like a really good idea!" Isabella said

"Think we could do it?" Adam asked.

"Of course we can." The other three said.

"Then lets do it," Adam said.

"Do you know where Ferb is by any chance?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah he's packing for their family trip, we've been invited..." Adam said.

"Oh?" Isabella asked knowing who's included in Ferb's family.

"Yeah they are going to England," Adam said

"Does the family trip include Phineas?" Isabella asked.

"Yes, but I've never been to England," Adam said

"I have and there's no way I'm going if he is." Isabella said stubbornly.

"Come on!" Adam said

"No way, Adam!" Isabella said seriously.

"So everybody else misses out on a trip to England , because you don't want to go? How is that fair?" Adam asked

"You can still go." Isabella said.

"No. I'm not leaving without you ," Adam said.

"Why not? I'll be fine." Isabella said then sighed. "How long is the trip?"

"A week, and I am not going without you," Adam said.

"You realize there no way Phineas and I would both make it back from that alive. By then I would have either killed him or killed myself."

"Fine, but I'm not going," Adam said leaving the room to prevent the fight from escalating.

Isabella looked down feeling guilty. She didn't want to prevent him from going; she just didn't want to. They heard the back door to the house close. Isabella instinctively got up and went after him.

She found him in the living room just laying on the couch.

* * *

"Adam, I'm sorry. I'll go with if you really want." Isabella said coming up to him.

"No, you don't need to deal with him," Adam sighed

"We promised we'd make it through anything together right?" Isabella reminded.

"Yeah we did," Adam said.

"Then why not this?" Isabella asked.

"You just threatened murder or suicide," Adam said.

"Sorry, that was a major overreaction, I wouldn't really do either of those" Isabella said feeling horrible for saying so.

"I will only go if you want to go," Adam said

"I do, we can make it through anything he throws at us together."

"Right," Adam said.

Isabella held her hand out the usual way. Adam placed his hand on hers.

"Children of Change." They said raising them in that weird thing.

"Lets get ready," Isabella said.

Adam nodded in agreement, "Yes, let's."

"We have about two hours I'll go tell Gretchen and Katie," Adam said

"Alright." Isabella said as he headed back to the tree house.

* * *

"Gretchen, Katie!" She called

They both came.

"We are going on the trip," She said

"You sure about that?" Katie asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'll be okay," Isabella said

"Alright, is it just the two of you that are invited or all of us?" Kate asked.

The four of us," Isabella said.

"Then we're going, too." Gretchen said. "We promised we'd make it through anything together and we will keep that promise."

"Thanks girls Adam and I could need it," She said

"When is the trip?" Katie asked.

"The plan leaves early tomorrow morning,"

"Then we better head home and get packed." Gretchen said obviously meaning her and Katie.

"Right!" Katie said

"We'll see you guys later than." Gretchen said.

"If you want to say bye to Adam he's in his room," Isabella said

Gretchen nodded and started to head up when she remember, "Which is landed, right?"

"Yeah it's on ground," Isabella said.

Gretchen nodded and went to it.

* * *

Adam was inside packing a bag

"Adam." Gretchen said getting his attention.

"Hey Gretchen," He said smiling.

"Katie and I are coming with you and Isabella." Gretchen said. "So, we have to go to get packed and talk to our parents."

"Want me to come with?" He offered

"If you want." Gretchen smiled.

Adam took her hand. "Lead the way," He said

Gretchen smiled and led him to her house.

"Ready to meet my parents?"

"Is there anything I should know about first?" Adam asked.

"They are very protective," She said holding his hand

"How protective?" Adam asked.

"You should be a little nervous," She said

Adam took a deep breath. "Alright, good to know."

"Ready?" She asked

Adam nodded. "Ready."

* * *

She pushed the door open.

"Mom, Dad I'm home!" She called

"In the kitchen!" A woman's voice called.

Adam swallowed and let Gretchen lead him by the hand to the kitchen. There was a women with light red hair and green eyes.

"Gretchen, who's this?" Her mom asked.

"This is my boyfriend, Adam." Gretchen said carefully.

"Oh is it?" She asked turning her green eyes on Adam,

Gretchen nodded as her mother looked him over like a cabbage she was looking to buy.

"So Adam tell me about yourself," She said.

"Well, I grew up in Miami, Florida; I always get straight As and I like to play soccer and track, do martial arts, and spend time with friends." Adam explained nervious of the woman's reaction.

"Interesting any hobbies outside sports?" She asked

"I like to bike, swim, play video games, hang out with friends, cook, and build things."

"Stay here I'll go get my husband," She said.

Adam did as told as she left the kitchen.

"I'm doomed," He said

"Maybe not." Gretchen whispered seeing some hope from her mother's reaction.

She can back with a tall man that had brown hair and blue eyes.

He looked Adam over just like his wife did. "Tell me about yourself."

Adam repeated everything he had told the mans wife. The man looked deep in thought. "Any previous girlfriends?"

"One back in Miami and I did date Ginger for a little while, but neither relationship ended well," Adam said honestly

"Why not, what exactly happened?" The man asked.

"Well, Ginger broke up with me because she liked someone else and then Maria, she cheated on me.." Adam said

The man was in deep thought weighing Adam. Adam stayed still starring him in the eyes

"What are your intentions with my daughter?"

"I would like to really spend time with her and get to know her and take things at whatever pace she prefer." Adam said in the best possible answer but also the truth. "I would never pressure her to do something she's not ready for or do anything to hurt her."

He stared at him for a few more minutes before looking at Gretchen.

"Well you pick good boys," He said smiling

"So, that's a yes?" Gretchen asked hopefully.

"Yes it is," They said.

"Yes!" Gretchen said happily.

"I'll be watching you though." The man warned.

"Of course," Gretchen said hugging Adam.

"One more thing though." Grethen said.

"What dear?" They asked.

Gretchen explained the thing with England.

"Well I guess if there are adults," Her mother said.

Gretchen nodded, "Yes there will be."

"Then we're okay," Her father said

"Thank you!" She said hugging them both. "Is it okay if Adam stays and helps me pack then?"

"Alright, but remember I'm always watching," Her father said as she pulled Adam up to her room.

Adam shuddered slightly at that.

"Don't worry," Gretchen said soothingly

"It's kind of creepy though." Adam said honestly.

"I know, but don't worry they like you," She said

"Yeah, that certainly is a relief." Adam said as they got a suitcase and begun packing.

"I knew they would," She said

"Really?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, really," She said

"Well, that certainly is a relief." Adam smiled.

"You were worried?" She said

"Well, with the way you were making it sound..."

"I know, but nothing worries you usually," She said

"Some things do." Adam shrugged.

"Not often," She said

"Yeah, not often." Adam agreed honestly.

She smiled, "At least they like you," She said

"Definately, otherwise I would have lost you."

"Oh you would not get rid of me that easy," She smirked

"Well, I certainly wouldn't want to." Adam said with a smile. "But what would we have done if they didn't?"

"I would have asked them to give you another chance,"

"You really think that would have worked?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, my parents love me and think I am a good judge of character," She said

"Perfect then." Adam smiled. "So, I have nothing to worry about."

"No you don't," She said walking over and kissing him

Adam smiled into the kiss gently wrapping his arms around her. Gretchen's arms cam up and around his neck so they were close together.

"One can never get tired of that." Adam said once they separated.

"No one can't," She sighed holding onto him.

"Shouldn't we finish packing though?" Adam asked.

"Yeah I guess are we going to a beach?" Gretchen asked

Adam shrugged, "Maybe, it would certainly be better to bring it and not need it then not and do need it with anything."

"Your right, but you don't get to see the swimsuit," She said

"Alright, I like a surprise. Should I leave than?" Adam asked.

"Just wait outside the door," She said.

Adam nodded and left the room letting go of her. Gretchens dad walked up at that moment

"Everything okay, sir?" Adam asked.

"I was just coming to check on you both," He said

"Well, everything was going fine, she just asked me to step out for a second since she had a surprise she wanted to pack." Adam explained.

"Well mannered that is worth dad points. Now I have noticed she never goes over to the Flynns anymore do you know why that is? I mean I know she used to have a crush on the Green haired boy Ferb?"

"Well, yeah, but Phineas had did something that made… well… everyone really mad at him." Adam said carefully.

"Oh really I thought he was such a nice boy," He said.

"Everyone did, they were wrong." Adam said simply.

"Well that is unfortunate,"

"Very, we all still spend time with Ferb though, just not at his house." Adam answered.

"Oh well alright then,"He said

"Alright, you can come back in now." Gretchen said from inside.

Adam smiled and walked back into her room. She had obviously made sure to cover it in the suitcase as well.

"Almost done," She said

"Great, still want help then?" Adam asked.

"Yeah on the top shelf of my closet there's a small box could you get it for me?"

Adam nodded and went to get it for her. He got it down and gave it to her noticing she made an effort to make sure he did not see inside the box and her suit case.

She put in a few more clothes then zipped it up. "Alright, all packed."

"Good so now what? Stay over in the tree house?" Adam asked

Gretchen noticed her dad in the doorway. "Would that be okay?"

"Will there be other girls?" He asked

"Yeah, Isabella, Katie, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher, and possibly Candace." Gretchen explained.

"Well okay then yes you can," He said.

"Alright thank you then. That just makes it a lot easier since we leave pretty early." Gretchen said.

"I know and was that what I think it was?" He asked his daughter.

Gretchen hesitated but nodded. He smiled and nodded exceptingly

"Glad you approve." Gretchen smiled widely.

"No problem be careful alright?" He asked

Gretchen nodded and hugged him. "I will."

"Okay go say goodbye to your mother I need to talk to Adam," He said

"Well, alright." Gretchen said grabbing her suitcase and heading back downstairs.

* * *

"Now then Adam, come sit with me," He said sitting on Gretchens bed

Adam sat down next to him nervously.

"Now, I am trusting you to take care of my daughter," He said

"Thank you for trusting me and I won't let you down, sir." Adam said.

"I hope not, my Gretchen really likes you," He said

"And I really like her, honestly." Adam said.

"Good, then take care of here," He said smiling

"I will, I promise. When I truly care about someone, I protect them with my life." Adam said honestly.

"Alright then go and no funny business," He said

Adam nodded and got up. "Of course not."

"Good boy now go," He said.

Adam headed down to Gretchen and her mother.

* * *

"Goodbye Gretchen," Her mother said

"Goodbye Mom," Gretchen said hugging her.

"Be careful," She said kissing Gretchen's head.

"I will be." Gretchen promised.

"Take care of each other you two," She said

"We will." Adam promised.

"Good," She said

"I'll see you in a week than?" Gretchen asked.

"Yes, be safe dear!" She said

"I will be." Gretchen said letting go.

"Sweaty did you grab the box?" She whispered.

Gretchen nodded and whispered, "Dad said it was okay."

"Really? He must like the boy then,"

"Yeah, do you?"

"I think he is a nice boy," She whispered

"Do you think I should give it to him to then?" Gretchen whispered.

"Yes I do, if your sure," She said

Gretchen nodded, "I am sure."

"Then go ahead, but that is a big commitment," She warned smiling  
Yesterday 9:23PM

"I know, Mom." Gretchen said but was smiling as well.

"Alright, see you later," She said

"See you later!" Gretchen said as her and Adam left.


	7. See You Next Fall

**Hello readers and readresses. I wonder if there are any haters or hatetresses here. That's where the readers and readresses first came from in 'Not Another Phinabella Story'. Anyways, we have a fairly shocking chapter for you so, START THE STORY!**

The next morning very early Adam was getting dressed. Once dressed he quickly double checked his bag making sure he didn't forget anything. "Alright that's everything," He said closing his suitcase zipping and buckling his bag closed.

He picked it up and carried it downstairs hoping Isabella really wasn't serious. He came down to find Isabella, Katie, and Gretchen waiting. "Ready?" Gretchen asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah are all of you?" Adam asked starring at his sister. All three of them nodded. "Then let's get over there," Adam sighed.

"Something wrong?" Gretchen asked noticing the sigh.

"No, just thinking," Adam said. He did notice Isabella was looking nervous though but that was to be expected as she clenched her girlfriend's hand. "It'll be okay," Adam said

"I hope so." Isabella said looking down.

"I know so," Adam said.

"What makes you so sure?"

"I will make sure it does," Adam said.

Isabella looked up at him with a small smile. "You're the best brother ever, you know that?"

"No I'm not," Adam said blushing.

"Yes you are." She said going up and pulling him into a hug.

Adam hugged her back "You are an amazing sister too," He said

"I honestly don't know what I would have done if all this happened before you came here."

"You would have had Katie," Adam said.

Isabella looked back at her girlfriend with a smile, "Well, yes I would have."

"That's good," Adam said smiling.

"Now I have you both, and Gretchen, and Ferb."

"Exactly," Adam said.

Isabella gulped slightly. "Alright, we can head over." Adam and Katie each took one of her hands They headed over that way, 'Not sure if their holding my hands for support or to keep me from bailing out.' Isabella thought.

"You sure you're alright?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Isabella said reminding herself that she is doing this for Adam.

"Isa, if you don't want too…" Adam said.

"Then you wouldn't go." Isabella sighed.

"Isa, it would be okay honestly," Adam said.

"No, I can't avoid him forever," She sighed.

"Well, if you're sure." Adam said hesitantly.

"I am," She said

"That's good, because we're here."

"Okay," She said carefully.

Gretchen knocked on the door and Isabella resisted the urge to run. Linda answered the door smiling at them all. "Hello Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher." Isabella said managing to keep her voice steady.

"Hello Isabella, Greatchen, Adam, Katie" She said.

"We're ready to go whenever you guys are." Isabella said.

"That's great then. By the way, why haven't you guys been spending anytime with Phineas recently?"

"You don't know what happened?" Adam asked

Linda shook her head looking confused. "What happened? Everyone seems to be avoiding him at all costs."

So Adam let Gretchen and Katie lead Isabella inside while he pulled Linda outside and told her what happened

Linda gasped, "Phineas Jesse Flynn! Get down here this instant!"

"What is it mom?" He asked knowing he was in trouble she never used his middle name otherwise.

"Is it true that you drugged, Isabella?"

"I did, yes why?" Phineas asked.

"That is not okay at all, Phineas." Linda said angrily.

"Well she's better now," Phineas said.

"That doesn't matter. You should have never done it in the first place."

"Well I get that now," Phineas said.

"I tried to find a way to reverse it." He added.

"You should never have done it!" Linda said.

"I just wanted someone to like, and I didn't think anyone would."

"That did not make it right!" Linda shouted.

"I know that know but it was too late."

"That was horrible of you," She said.

"I know." Phineas said looking down.

"Maybe you should not go on this trip," She said.

"No let him," Adam said.

"Why?" She asked turning to Adam.

"I won't let him hurt her, but she needs to get over this," Adam said.

"Well, alright," Linda said but turned to Phineas, "but don't think you're getting away with this, Phineas."

"No ma'am," He said.

"Do you have everything packed?" Linda asked though still extremely mad at him.

"Almost," He said.

"Then go finish before I change my mind." Linda said.

He left without a word, "You okay, Isabella?" Katie double checked.

"I'm fine," she said.

"Good." She said hugging her girlfriend.

"It'll be fine," Katie whispered.

"Alright, I trust you guys, enough." Isabella whispered hugging her back.

"Good," she said.

"By the way," Adam added to Linda looking over at his sister and her girlfriend, "Isabella's a lesbian… and she and Katie had recently started dating."

"Well that's fine," she said.

"I figured it would be." Adam shrugged.

"Why would it not?" She asked.

"It's not that, I just thought it would help explain that." Adam corrected motioning over.

"It's no problem," Linda said.

"Yeah, as long as she's happy and it real it's all okay," Adam said with a smile, "and Katie doesn't hurt her of course."

"Of course," Isabella said.

"I doubt she would though." Adam added simply.

"They look happy together," Linda said.

"Very, and for that I am happy as well."

"You are a great brother then," She smiled.

"She keeps telling me that, claims I'm the best."

"Maybe she's right," Linda said. Adam shrugged. She smiled and gestured him inside Adam nodded and headed inside, suitcase on tail.

He walked over and sat beside Gretchen, "Excited?" He asked her.

"Yeah I have plans for you and me," she said leaning against him.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah really if that's okay," Gretchen said.

"What are they?"

"A surprise," she said.

"Alright," Adam shrugged. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "You missed." He chuckled. She smiled and pressed her lips to his. He smiled into the kiss wrapping his arms around her waist. She sat comfortably on his lap.

"I never get tired of that." He said when they separated.

"Neither do I," She said smiling.

Before he could say anything, Phineas and Ferb came down with their respective suitcases.

"Let's go," Lawrence said.

"Yes, lets." Adam agreed grabbing his suitcase.

Linda talked to Lawrence as they all got in the car. She told him all of what Adam told her.

"Well for now I can't do much without making her think about it," Lawrence whispered.

"I know." Linda whispered with a sigh.

"I never knew," Lawrence said.

"I didn't either until Adam told me when they came over."

"How did he know?"

"I'm not sure." Linda said honestly.

"Well at least she's better," Linda said.

"Yes it's certainly surprising to say the least." Lawrence whispered looking back at his step-son but Phineas failed to notice that.

"I never thought he would do that," Linda said

"Which is exactly why it's surprising," He repeated.

"It's better though," She reminded.

"He's still going to be in major trouble though." She added angrily.

"Yes major trouble," He agreed

"Any ideas on how exactly?" Linda asked.

"No give me time," Lawrence said.

"Alright, I'll try and think of something to." She whispered. He nodded as they drove to the airport.

Isabella stared out the window mostly since Phineas is not out the window and she was trying to trick herself in to not realizing how close he was to her at the moment. She was happy Adam, Katie, and Gretchen were between her and him though. She felt a hand on her leg. She turned and found Katie smiling at her. "Holding up okay?" Katie asked.

"So far," She said.

"It'll be okay." Katie promised taking her hand.

"I know, but I'm just nervous," Isabella said.

"That is perfectly understandable." Katie said honestly.

"Glad you're here though," Isabella said.

"We swore to stick together right?" Katie said with a smile.

"Yeah and you all have been great at that," Isabella said.

"So have you."

"Not really," Isabella said.

"What about with the target practice thing?" Katie reminded.

"Okay there's that,"

"Just don't be so hard on yourself."

"Okay," Isabella nodded.

"Isabella…" Phineas started but was interrupted.

"Not one word." Isabella hissed.

"I just.." He started again.

"She said not one word," Adam warned. Phineas gulped and shrunk down in the seat. "That's better,"

"You can't just not let him ever say anything." Ferb pointed out.

"I know, but not on the trip to the airport," Adam said.

"I guess that's fair enough."

"Thank you," Adam said

"Yes, thank you." Isabella said.

"No problem," Ferb said and Isabella just went back to looking out the window.

The ride was quiet after that and they arrived at the airport to find Candace and Jeremy waiting there. "Hey Candace, hey Jeremy," Isabella said with a small smile.

"Hey Isabella, Katie," She said.

"So this must be Adam?" She asked having been told of him but not met him yet.

"Yeah and you're Candace?" Adam asked.

"That's right." Candace said.

"Nice to meet you," He said offering his hand

Candace took it, "Nice to meet you, too. Anything else that's new?"

"Well yeah," Isabella said carefully.

"Well, do tell then." Candace said.

Isabella told her everything.

"Really?" Candace asked looking at Phineas. Phineas nodded still looking down and prepared for the worst. "Phineas Jesse Flynn!" Candace hissed angrily.

"I know; everyone has given me this lecture." Phineas sighed. "I get the point. I got the point when Ferb gave the lecture the day it happened."

"Well tough now you hear it from me," Candace said.

"Alright," He sighed.

"Now then what were you thinking," She started off on her ramble he had heard before.

"I wasn't really. I just wanted someone to like me but didn't think anyone would. I know that doesn't make it okay but that's what I was thinking."

"Well it was stupid of you for someone so smart," Candace said.

"I was seven." He sighed. "I should have but I didn't."

"Well you know mom and dad won't let you get away with this," She said.

"I know." Phineas sighed.

"Just letting you know," She sighed.

Then something clicked and she turned to Ferb, "You knew about this the whole time? Yet you never told anybody?"

"No, I tried to find a cure and you know none of you would have believed me," Ferb pointed out.

Candace sighed knowing that was true, "You should have at least tried to tell up though, you think I actually believed mom would ever believe me with what you guys were doing?"

"Yeah, but she did see one eventually," Ferb said.

"That's beside the point, the point is that even though I thought for sure she'd never believe me I still tried."

"Sorry," Ferb said slightly ashamed.

Candace sighed, "Let's just go before we miss the flight."

"Yeah," Phineas said relieved.

"This isn't over yet though." Candace said serious as they headed in.

"I know," Phineas sighed as they all went through security. "Seems like it never will be," He said taking his shoes off.

"Well you brought it on yourself," Candace said.

"It won't be as bad as with Adam right?" Phineas asked grimacing at the memory.

"What did he do?" Candace asked.

Isabella pulled out the camcorder from her bag. "Want to see?"

"Sure," Candace shrugged.

She pulled out ear buds plugging them in and handed both to Candace who hit play and watched.

"Oh wow." Candace said once it was over.

"She's my sister. What was I supposed to do?" Adam shrugged.

"That," Candace said.

"Good, because the only way it would have been different is if it was worse."

"I can imagine," Candace said.

"Got less than he deserves," Isabella added.

"Maybe," Candace said.

"There must be something I can do." Phineas sighed.

"Maybe, there's not," Candace said.

"Everyone hates me though."

"Well they may need time," Candace said.

"I doubt it will just blow over though, Ferb still hasn't really forgiven."

"Well then I am not sure what to say," Candace shrugged. Phineas sighed realizing this is hopeless. They were let through security and went to find their gate.

As they looked, Isabella moved closer to Katie who but an arm around her. "It's alright," Katie whispered.

"This is going to be a long trip." Isabella whispered.

"No, I'm here," Katie said soothingly.

"Yeah, and thank you for that," Isabella said with a small smile.

"No problem," Katie said.

"I don't know what I'd do without you guys."

"Well you'll never have too," Katie said.

Isabella nodded, "We're the Children of Change; we'll always be there for each other."

"Exactly," Katie said.

"There's our gate." Isabella said spotting it.

"Good," Adam said. She checked her watch for the time to know how long they had till they start boarding.

"About twenty minutes," Gretchen supplied.

"So, what should we do till then?" Isabella asked.

"Look at airport shops" Adam smirked.

"Alright," Isabella shrugged with a smile.

"They are always fun," Adam said.

"Alright, you can pick the first one then."

"Well let's try the electronics I need new headphones.

"That works." Isabella said and they headed over there.

"Hello looking for anything?" A man asked as they entered.

"Some headphones," Adam said simply.

"Down at the back," The man said.

"Thank you." Adam said heading back there.

"My pleasure," He said.

Twenty minutes later they had all boarded the plane. "Who sits where?" Adam asked.

"Phineas sits with Linda and I," Lawrence said.

"Alright." Phineas sighed.

"Candace and Jeremy together and you five can take the front few seats. Two of you will have to sit facing the Cabin though," Linda said.

"That works." Isabella agreed.

"Who wants to face the cabin?" Adam asked

"Maybe it would be better for Ferb to be at the three person one, that way we're not separating either of the couples." Isabella suggested.

"That's better," Ferb said.

"Then which couple should face the cabin?" Adam asked.

"We should," Gretchen said.

"Alright," Adam agreed and they all took their agreed seats.

"Are we forgetting something?" Adam asked.

"I don't think so…" Gretchen said after some thought.

"I just feel like I have," Adam said suspicious of himself.

A few hours later, they arrived in England. "Gretchen, wake up," Adam said shaking her gently from where she had fallen asleep snuggled into his shoulder.

"Five more minutes," She mumbled swatting at him.

"Come on we're here," He whispered in her ear.

Gretchen woke up sitting back up. "Oh, right."

"I can carry you?" Adam offered.

"I'd like that." She smiled. Adam smiled back and picked her up bridal style where she smiled and snuggled into his chest.

"They are so cute together." Isabella whispered to her girlfriend as she got up.

"Yeah they are, you can really tell how much Gretchen loves him," Katie said smiling

Isabella nodded, "And that he really loves her, and I really love you." She said kissing her.

They all eventually exited the plane. "Excuse me!" A man said a little loudly approaching Isabella and Katie. He was only really about a year or so older than them with blonde hair and green eyes

"Um, may I help you?" Isabella said awkwardly.

"Yes I saw you and your...well I don't know what YOU call them kissing on the plane," He said pointing to Katie.

"So!" Isabella said offended pulling in her girlfriend.

"So you know that wrong don't you?" He asked stepping closer to them in a threatening sort of way.

Isabella was about to say something when Adam stepped in. "Step away from my sister before I rip your arm out of its socket."

"So this...girl is your sister and you let her do these things?"

"Yes, as long as she's happy it doesn't matter who she's with." Adam said angrily.

"So, if she was happy with a dog you would let her?" He countered.

"Yeah I would actually, but this is NOTHING like that. Now I will only warn you this last time back off!" Adam said glaring coldly.

"No, what your sister and her whatever are doing is wrong and we all know it." He said not backing down.

"I warned you so now what's your favorite arm?"

"You wouldn't." He said with a glare. "You couldn't even if you tried."

"I asked a question," Adam said.

"…Right."

"Thank you" Adam said twisting the man's right arm out of the socket. The man obviously let out a very loud scream. "Now apologize," Adam said.

"I'm sorry." He gasped out.

"Good boy," Adam said popping his arm back in.

He mumbled lightly and left.

"Anyone else?" Adam asked. No one did. "Good let's go," Adam said and the group got their bags and left the airport. "Are you girls, okay?" Adam asked Isabella and Katie.

"Yeah no harm," Isabella said.

"Good, that guy was just a jerk." Adam said.

"Yeah, but thanks for coming to our aid," Katie said.

"It's my pleasure. I'd do anything to protect those I care about." Adam said seriously.

"You care about me?" Katie asked.

"Since Isabella cares about you, yes I do, but Isa of course retains full superiority over you."

"Yes I do," Isabella said smiling.

"I know, just look at what happened from the thing with your birthday." Katie reminded.

"Sorry again about that," Isabella said.

"It's okay. I probably should have let you know when it happened so I guess we're both a little at fault for that one."

"The three of us," Adam added.

"Can we just stop talking about this?" Isabella requested.

"Yeah sorry," Adam said.

"Sorry for bringing it up." Katie shrugged.

"It's okay," Isabella sighed.

"So, what are the plans for here?" Adam asked anyone.

"Well, first the Grandparents," Linda said.

"Right, then one of you guys needs to lead the way." Adam said obviously.

"Yeah I can't wait," Ferb said happily.

"Then let's go." Lawrence said heading off.

"Ferb, you're excited?" Adam asked

"Well I uh don't see them often," Ferb said

"I guess that's understandable." Adam shrugged.

"And there's this girl..." Ferb said.

"Emily?" Isabella said with a smirk.

"I well maybe…" Ferb stammered.

"Who's Emily?" Adam asked.

"Ferb's oldest friend who he has had a crush on for years," Katie said.

"No I haven't." Ferb said but was blushing deeply.

"Yes you have," Isabella said.

"No, I haven't."

"No really you have," Gretchen said.

"Fine, I do." Ferb sighed.

"I knew it," Isabella said.

"Don't tell her though." He said to everyone seriously.

"Okay, we won't," Adam said.

"Though, I'm almost certain that she would love that." Isabella giggled.

"What do you mean?" Ferb asked. Isabella covered her mouth feeling stupid. "Isabella?" Ferb asked

"She'd kill me." Isabella breathed.

"Isabella?" Ferb asked again carefully.

"She has a huge crush on you, too." Isabella sighed.

"She does?" Ferb gasped.

"Yes." Said everyone but Adam, having never met her.

"Well I feel stupid," Ferb said.

"Don't." Adam said. "At least you had the excuse of her being in a different country."

"Well not always," Ferb said

"Still, better than some people." Adam shrugged.

"I know what you're trying to say," Phineas said.

"That is not at all what I was trying to say and who invited you to this conversation?" Adam asked coldly.

"I did and you can't shut me up again I'm a person so stop treating me like a scolded dog!"

"Funny, I didn't think you knew how to treat a person well enough to correct it." Isabella snapped.

"SHUT UP DAMN IT! I SAID I WAS SORRY, BUT NO ONE CAN TAKE AN APOLOGY! I MADE A MISTAKE IT HAPPENS I'M HUMAN WE ALL MAKE MISTAKES AND MAYBE IF YOU ALL WOULD GET OFF YOUR HIGH HORSES, AND STOP ACTING ABOVE EVERYONE YOU WOULD FORGIVE ME!" Phineas shouted finally. "I'm sick of you all acting like she's some sort of victim, it's because she had that potion that she came over and met Katie, Gretchen, Ferb all the people she calls friends she never would have met otherwise. Yes she obsessed over me and I'm sorry, but it never harmed anyone really did it?" Phineas asked stomping away.

After a while of thought, Isabella came to a realization and chased after him, "Phineas wait!"

"What you want to treat me like an animal so more or hit go ahead, just get it over with," Phineas said coldly.

Isabella shook her head stopping by him, "You're right, Phineas. It took my mom hours to finally convince me to go over and met you guys the first time and if it wasn't for that potion then I would have never been able to meet all the friends I have now. Even if that wasn't the case, we had no right to treat you the way we have been. So, though, I can't speak for anyone else… I forgive you."

"Really?" Phineas asked hopefully.

Isabella nodded, "Yes, really. Is there any way we could go back to being friends?"

"I'd like that," Phineas said.

"Should we go back to the others then?" Isabella asked looking back at them who were out of hearing range since it was obviously a while before she came to that realization.

"Yeah we should," Phineas said.

So they walked back to the group. "Everything okay?" Adam asked from in the van.

Isabella nodded getting in. "In fact, as shocking as it may be, Phineas and I are friends again."

"Say what?" Adam said.

"I realized that everything in Phineas' rant there was true and I decided to forgive him." Isabella explained as everyone's jaws dropped.

"I don't know what to say," Adam said carefully.

"Hey, we had a deal." Phineas pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked.

Phineas remember that Isabella isn't supposed to know, "Nevermind."

"Hold on a second, what deal?" Isabella asked either.

"Don't know what you mean," They both said.

"You just said you guys had a deal what was it?" Isabella asked skeptically.

"No we didn't," Adam said

"But Phineas just said…" Isabella started.

"I said nothing," Phineas said.

Isabella sighed getting more than a little annoyed. "I said if you forgave him I would give him a chance to be a better person," Adam said.

"Really?" She asked not expecting that. "Are you going to keep that promise?"

"Yeah, I will," Adam sighed.

"Thank you both, it really does mean a lot." Phineas said.

"Well we'll see how you use it," Adam said.

"I'll try my best to do the right thing." Phineas promised.

"You better," Adam said warningly.

"I will, I already know what's at stake if I don't." Phineas said earning a snort from Katie.

"Surely you guys can't be serious."

"What do you mean?" Phineas asked.

"I was talking to the twins; you guys can't seriously forgive him just like that." Katie said out of shock.

"No, I never said I forgave him I said I'm giving him a chance to be better and earn being forgiven," Adam said.

"Well… I guess that's a little bit more understandable but what about Isa?" Katie asked uneasily.

"I already said I'm his friend again," Isabella said.

"Just like that?"

"Yeah, I will keep an eye on him though,"

"Well, I guess that works." Katie agreed.

"You sure?" Isabella asked.

"Well, I don't think I could yet but I guess I could try like Adam." Katie said hesitantly.

"That's all I ask," Isabella said.

"Alright, I guess I'll try, too." Gretchen sighed though not asked.

"Thanks guys," Ferb said.

"You're welcome, Ferb." Isabella said with a smile.

"Thanks," Phineas said smiling a little.

"I'll be honest though, I thought you two would be the very last." Katie commented.

"We probably will be trust wise," Isabella said.

"Definitely," Adam agreed.

"That makes sense," Gretchen said.

"I guess I can understand that." Phineas sighed.

"Good," Adam said simply and no one had anything more to say.

**See? I told you it was shocking. Review and flames are accepted and expected.**


End file.
